


Waiting for Eternity to End

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Tendou Satori, Demons, Did I Mention Angst?, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, MCD (kind of), Mild Blood, Mortality, Non-Graphic Smut, Reincarnation, Sad and Sweet, Yokai Tendou Satori, fudal era, shirabu kenjiru makes a cameo, something of an inyuasha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Satori, a wondering demon looking to kill the boredom that comes with eternal life. He meets a human, Wakatoshi, on the verge of his death at the hands of bandits. But theres something different about this human, he's intriguing, fearless in the face of an elder. Satori becomes a little fascinated and sticks around, but soon finds that centuries of boredom can be a minor inconvenienced when you have to outlive someone you care about. Over. And over.the impolitely angst riddled reincarnation fic no-one asked for but I just rly wanted to write.Contains (bad) art I did
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. The first time we met

**A/N's: So here we go again with the heavy angst with an eventual happy ending ehehe. I thought Stare Into The Abyss was about as angsty as I could go but I W A S V E R Y V E R Y W R O N G. I literally cried my eyes out while finishing the last two chapters because holy hell this is gunna get SAAAAAAD!!! Sorry the first chapter isn't all that interesting but I promise it gets more interesting. Remember, reincarnation tag :3 as always I love reading comments and thoughts and hope you like the art I did for this :3 I only did this one but miiiight draw something for each chapter because these got me softtttt <3** ********

**547ad - Asuka Period**

Satori walked alone amidst the lush fields of seemingly endless greenery, enjoying the freshness of the air. It was a humid summers day, as it usually was around this particular time of year. At least it had been for several hundred hears if he recalled correctly. The land hadn't changed much, the trees age was notable as their roots had expanded, trunks thickened but the land was otherwise untouched. Even since he had decided to pay the island a visit, stowing away on a ship from China after spending several hundred years exploring the huge land, he came across this particular area and had repeatedly revisited It year in year out. He was born on this island many thousands of years ago and never felt the need to revisit it but curiosity brought him back and there was something particularly spectacular about this area and he'd never been able to put his finger on why.

As a demon born of higher bloodline parents that had ascended to something beyond this world, Satori had walked the earth many millenniums and would continue to do so until he ascended with them or ended his inhuman life and returned to The Nether, not a place but a word to describe the nothing that demons return to when their life ends. Time was of no consequence. It meant nothing more to the demon as he spent his time exploring with nothing better to do. Demons were typically solitudinous in their elder years and Satori saw why, companionship was troublesome and unnecessary. The animosity that existed between bloodlines didn't exactly help either.

Younger demons took thrills in engaging with humans, showing off their abilities and gaining worship and other trivial things from them in exchange for protection or labor. Sometimes they befriended other equally young demons and gained favor from opposing settlements, granting them powers if they were able to do so and pitting the colonies against each other, sitting back and watching as mayhem unfolded for entertainment. Satori? he just wanted to to explore, live out his eternal life watching the world progress. It fascinated him. He'd been through all the phases in his younger years but they eventually bored him, as was the curse of eternal life. Boredom could drive a demon to insanity. So he merely observed, watched humans wage war on each other for material possession and power over land and then eventually be overthrown by a bigger, stronger clan. When humanity wasn't doing anything exciting he explored, climbed the highest mountains and swam to the deepest depths of the ocean to find new living creatures and sights. Humans lives were short and meaningless in the unending eternity they lived in, it was cruel to actively seek to shorten them to gain a little entertainment from it and the earth gave plenty of sights to see. His views made him a anomaly amongst even elder demons so the urge to find companionship in another elder was even more unappealing.

He whistled pleasantly to himself as he walked, taking in the familiar scenery. If he recalled correctly, which he knew he did, there was a nice stretch of field a few miles ahead that he enjoyed watching the sky from. Maybe he was going senile in his old age but the sky seemed a little more blue here, the stars at night just a little brighter, even the clouds seemed to swirl a little more enthusiastically into patterns and shapes that drifted in and out of existence. He broke through the small forest he'd walked through and arrived at his destination. The stretch of grass was just as green and full of life as he remembered, the air just a bit more refreshing on his skin. Something about this space was soothing, just a little brighter than any other fields enclosed by trees that he had came by before. It drew him back year in year out since he had passed through when he first stepped foot on the island nearly a hundred years ago. Satori happily walked across it, laying in the center of it, the soft feeling of bouncy grass below him felt incredible. Few things didn't inevitably bore him but sitting in this space just made him feel at ease, like he could lay here and let time pass by, undisturbed by the rest of the world outside the enclosure of trees. Humans could build their towns and whatnot over the years around it and Satori would just lay here and be at peace. He didn't want to inevitably get bored of it though so he made a point of only visiting once a year at the most and only for a couple of days.

A distant sound caught his attention, animalistic snarls and human screams echoing from somewhere close by. In this age it wasn't uncommon but it irked the demon. He tried to block it out but the sounds persisted, piercing through the serenity of the land. He sat up and ran towards the source of the noise, crossing miles in the space of seconds and finding the source.

Satori jumps across the river to the edge of the tiny camp and observed. A pack of humanoid canine demons, panthers if the tails were anything to go by, had slaughtered the inhabitants of the temporary settlement. Red painted the dirt floor and bodies lay strewed against it unmoving, slashed and ravaged until they seized to breath. It was a familiar sight Satori had seen many times before. Same scene, different place. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. The pack of demons had centered around the small clearing in the middle of the tents, kicking a still living human back and forth. The man on the floor didn't make much sound as the demons threw him around like he weighed about as much as an acorn. Body beaten and kimono bloodied, tanned skin turning purple and black in areas. Satori had seen enough and made his presence known.

“Sorry to ruin your fun but is there really any need for making such a mess? Are you planning to clean up after yourselves? I like this area,” He said, walking into the clearing away from the group and standing with his head dangling off his neck to one side, a lazy grin on his face. The group turned in surprise, seemingly enjoying themselves too much to notice their surroundings properly. _Must be young,_ Satori thought, the land being treated like their personal playground evidence of their youth. The arrogance of them abandoning their toy and walking to stand in a line in front of Satori even more evidence. They should be able to tell how old he was with a mere sniff of the air but apparently not, that or they thought it didn't matter. One of them, apparently the leader from his brawny appearance, stepped forward and cracked his knuckles with a far to cocky smile. From behind him, the human they had been kicking around struggled, attempting to get up but barely managing to pull his head away from the floor.

“You smell like you might be a little more fun than the humans, we were just just teaching this guy a lesson before we take them off and prepare a feast,” He said. Satori threw his head back and laughed, it was a wonder that older demons usually hated the foundlings. Their arrogance was hilarious.

“Well you've made quite a mess on my land so are you going to clean it up? Are you mongrels going to be good dogs and get rid of your mess? Tell ya what, I'll let you take your _dinner_ if you sit and roll over. I might even give you belly-” He ducked as a fist flew above his head, cackling all the time. He brought his hand up, nails extended into claws and the demons head dropped to the floor, body dropping a second later. _Great, more mess to clean up_. The demons looked at their fallen leader in surprise, seemingly not having thought that their pack leader could be taken down so easily by the shocked looks on their face. Satori briefly wondered just _how_ young they were since they apparently didn't know the strength gap between infants and elders. Shockingly, they were even dumber than they looked. They threw themselves at him one after another and dropped even faster. The last one, the runt of the pack, hung back, maybe he was also the smarter one of them. Satori stepped over the mess he'd made, making a point of stepping on the mutts pack mates carelessly. The runt froze, shaking from head to toe as Satori approached, seemingly to scared to run. Satori merely walked past, seeing no point in killing the only one of them with a brain.

“Clean up the dead mutts and get out of here, they're making this place stink. Then you can go,” He said with a cheery tone. He didn't bother looking back as he went to wash his hands in the river. Animal demons smelled the worst. When he returned, he found the demon had in face taken the bodies of his pack mates, the rancid scent of their blood still festered in the air but it would be carried away by the wind hopefully within a few hours. Satori sighed as he looked around at the humans, he probably should have had the mutt get rid of them too. He wanted to lay in his meadow undisturbed for a few days before looking for new places to explore but he couldn't enjoy it once the humans started to rot. His head snapped to the man the demons had been kicking around, hearing panting breaths indicating he was still alive. Satori watched for a few moments as green hued brown eyes the color of early autumn leaves looked at him from between blackened lids. Remarkably, the human pulled himself to his elbows and painstakingly slowly dragged himself towards Satori, intense stare never leaving him. Satori watched in fascination as the human pulled his broken and bruise blackened body across the dirt, leaving a feint red trail behind him. It took some time but a shaken hand reached out when he was merely a few foot away, grasping at the hem of Satoris kimono. He was too awed by the determination of the human to do anything but watch.

Those eyes provoked an alien sensation in him. Man was resilient despite their fragile humanity but he had never seen such an intense expression on one so clearly close to death, usually they cried out and had others help them or just gave up and feared their impending death, scared for what happened after they drew their last breath. That aside, Humans usually fled upon seeing such a momentous display of strength. There wasn't a trace of fear in this humans eyes as he held Satoris gaze, only resolve.

“H-help me... bury them,” He rasped between pants, pupils flitting to the bodies of his companions while his grip on Satoris kimono remained tight. His fist shook with the firmness of his grasp, his head bobbing slightly like he was holding onto consciousness with determination alone. Satoris eyes widened. He had never seen such a display. He always had something to say on the rare instances he interacted with someone but there he stood, speechless. The mans eyelids twitched like they wanted to close but he held his gaze as steadily as he could. “ _Please_.” Satori was at a complete loss. He should probably just move on, get to work with cleaning up the mess the mutts had made and go back to his few days of relaxation but the human before him had him under a trance.

He'd never seen such a strong will to live in his entire life. The human finally ran out of strength, his grip slipping and his hand fell to the floor, eyes flitting closed and he finally succumbed to his wounds. Satori remained staring, examining the human. His kimono was worn and the sandals he wore where the thicker kind, usually made for protecting humans feet when they traveled long journeys. His short hair looked like it had a soft texture to it, a similar olive brown to the colour of his eyes. His body was long, maybe longer than Satoris if they were to stand straight next to each other and there were defined muscles covering his exposed arms. Satori was sure that his face was handsome if it weren't for the mess the mutts had made of it.

The demon struggled with himself, not knowing what else to do until he sighed. He carefully picking the human up, rolling him onto his back and winding his slender arms under his chest and knees and walked into the hut it appeared he had been dragged out of. He laid him on the thing humans rested in, the soft cushioning he never had a need for and started cleaning up the mess.

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, the human stirred. Satori was laying on the dirt floor outside the hut when he heard the heavy exhale that indicated the human was waking. He stood and ducked into the temporary structure, sitting cross legged next to the fabric floor padding, a futon if he recalled the name correctly. The human blinked slowly and tried to rise, his face twisting with pain and he opted to rest against the fabric of the sheets, staring at the ceiling of the hut. Satori stared at him for a while before breaking the silence.

“You're interesting. I've never met a human like you before,” Satori blurted out before he could help himself. He never really thought much about his words and just let whatever was on his mind slip off his tongue. “I mean, humans usually run from big scary demons but you didn't. Why?” The man didn't turn to him, instead continued staring at the ceiling with a blank, unreadable expression. His voice was raspy when he spoke, parched possibly from a lack of fluid. Humans needed water and nourishment to stay alive, Satori knew that much. He'd never been around one for long enough to know how regularly or how much.

“How long have I been asleep?” The human asked, Disregarding Satoris questions in favour of asking his own. Satori should find it arrogant but he didn't. The demon hummed while he thought about it.

“Three days. Is it normal to sleep for that long?” The man ignored him once again, trying again to get up and forcing himself into a sitting position, the strain showing on his face. The human seemed to become aware of the bandaging around his chest as the cover slipped off him, looking down at it in confusion and brushing his palm over it. Something in the humans fragile chest had definitely been broken, Satori took the form of a human himself and knew what looked normal and what didn't. The demon even sure why he bothered trying to patch the human up, it was pointless. He'd either die from his wounds of spend a long time recovering and be on his way but Satori had stayed, watching over the land to make sure the human rested undisturbed for reasons he wasn't sure of.

“I need to b-bury my family,” The human said as he tried to get up. Satori was once again left speechless. Watching the strain on his face as he tried to force himself to his feet, small grunts of discomfort escaping his tight jaw. Satori reached forward and carefully pushed him down and the man finally looked at him, that intense gaze meeting his own again and sending he hairs at the base of his tail on end.

“You need to rest. I've buried your family and marked their graves near the riverbed. It's peaceful there.” Satori lowered his voice as he spoke calmly. Was he trying to reassure the human? He couldn't answer that. Why did it bother him that the human might injure himself further if he managed to get up? No idea on that one either. He should probably move the human on and once again enjoy the area to himself but something held on to him. Maybe he should even kill him and put him out of his suffering but he didn't exactly warm to that idea. The human stopped trying to resist him, allowing himself to be pushed back onto the futon and blinked rapidly. Humans usually shed tears for their loved ones but this one didn't seem to want to. His urgency to bury his sires and possibly siblings showed that he did care but he wasn't breaking down and making that annoying, throaty sound humans usually did at burials. The human intrigued him more and more with each passing minute.

“You're a demon.” The words weren't so much of a question as a mere statement. Satori huffed, letting his slender tail uncurl from his waist and hang in the air as evidence, the tuft of fur the color of his hair flicking back and fourth lazily.

“Mhm. Correct you are! You're pretty rude you know, not answering any of my questions. I even did you a favor and buried your humans,” He said in a somewhat playful tone, crossing his arms like he was disappointed. The mans eyes widened minutely, his head turning to Satori once again.

“I apologize. Thank you for laying my family to rest. The attack was unexpected and we are ill equipped to fight a group of demons. I'm glad you where there or I fear they may not have had a proper burial if you had not intervened.” He said, genuine gratitude in his eyes. Something akin to a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. A trail of liquid leaking out of the corner from his eyes and fell into the pillow beneath his head. Satori was once awestruck by the human. The swellings on his face had gone down and turned to a yellowish color but Satori could see the true shape of his face. His jaw line was as sharp as his cheekbones and his lips were full. He didn't know what humans standards for good looking were but he found the sharp features strikingly attractive. Pleasant to look at.

“What's your name?” Satori asked softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the tanned human, completely hypnotized.

“Is there a point in exchanging names? I had assumed you would be leaving soon. I'm surprised you are still here now.” Satori hummed, unable to disagree with the words. He had planned to leave as soon as the human had woken up but he was interesting. Satori found himself wanting to learn more about him. The urge was alien, he had never been one for company and certainly less so with a human of all things. Yet he still remained.

“I guess I can stick around for a time. Not like I have anything better to do,” He offered carelessly while trailing patterns into the dirt floor. It was the truth but there was definitely more to it that Satori couldn't put into words. The man returned his gaze to straight above him, eyes becoming hooded until they closed.

“Wakatoshi. And your name?” Satori smiled at the response, liking the sound of it.

“An interesting name. I'm Satori.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Satori spends his days looking after the human. He caught fish in the nearby stream and cooked them over the fire under Wakatoshis instructions. Gathering fruit and berries and letting Wakatoshi sort through them in his futon, picking the edible ones out and returning the unsafe ones to Satori too discard. The discoloration on his face and body returned to a more human color and if Satori thought the man was handsome before, he hadn't expected a human to look so attractive. To him, humans all looked the same. The only difference being their varying hair, skin and eye color. It was like trying to tell squirrels and birds apart, pointless. Looking at Wakatoshi felt different, his expressions varied very little and yet he looked different, captivating. As a demon, Satori was a creature with an innate drive for pleasure, be it in destruction or earthly thrills. He couldn't think of anything he had enjoyed as much as merely looking at Wakatoshi while he spoke or ate in many millenniums. He had seen some of the most beautiful sights the world had to offer and yet instead of watching the sky from his favorite little meadow, he lay next to the human while he slept and just watched, completely oblivious to the demons presence.

As soon as Wakatoshi was able to move around without putting himself in to much discomfort, he went to visit the graves of his family. Satori had carved wooden staffs, creating patterns in each of them with a wave of his hand and stabbed them into the ground above the heads of the deceased to clearly mark the graves. Wakatoshi put his hands together, something Satori had seen before but didn't really understand, and knelt quietly in front of the line for a time. Once he was done with the strange ritual, he thanked Satori again for laying them to rest. The hand that had gripped his shoulder squeezed tightly as he did, his expression as level as it always was but the tiniest furrow of his brow said that he wasn't as unphased about his family's deaths as he appeared. Satori didn't ask. He did rest his own hand on the humans shoulder and squeezed gently though.

As soon as Wakatoshi was back to full health some weeks later, He packed up his belongings and readied himself to leave. Satori helped him, pleased to see how broke down the tents made of straw and discarded them in a tidy pile between some trees. It would eventually decay and return to soil anyway but Satori appreciated the humans tidiness.

“Where are you planning to go now? Find another settlement maybe? Or travel the land?” Satori asked curiously. The demon planned to spend a few days in the meadow as he had originally planned to and them move on but something about parting ways with Wakatoshi made him less interested, the allure of the serene space a little less compelling.

“I will return to my village and decide on what to do next. My family had friends amongst the other families within the village and they should know of their passing.” Satori hummed. Wakatoshi didn't speak much so they hadn't conversed much over the last few days. The human had briefly spoke of his home village further east of their current location, a small settlement mostly made up of merchants and offering lodgings to passing nobles, military or other merchants and the journey from their current location was treacherous. How Wakatoshi and his family had made it here without stepping into younger demons or territorial humans lands was surprising. Wakatoshi turned once he was done loading the carriage he had constructed from wood and bowed deeply.

“Thank you very much again for everything, I will forever be in your debt.” The words felt like a farewell and Satori didn't know what to think of the dissatisfaction brewing in his stomach. He should be glad the human was healthy again and going on his merry way if he were to feel anything about it. He nodded, unsure of what else to say and watched as Wakatoshi took the handles of the cart and began pulling it, large wheels turning and moving the heavy load with ease. Satori watched him go until he was out of sight, spacing out when he disappeared amidst the small cluster of trees ahead and Satori took stock of his surroundings, the all but barren stretch of land. The red that painted the ground had sunk into the dirt, no trace of it left especially after a light shower of rain one prior night. Aside from mounds of dirt and the markers he had made himself, the area looked as calm and untouched as it had the previous year. Satori shrugged it off, flitting to the meadow he loved the most and slumped against the grass, staring up at the wispy clouds slowly drifting above him. It just looked like a regular sky. One he could view from anywhere. The grass felt especially cushy beneath him even though his unresting, immortal body did not require comfort nor sleep. The sounds of the wind floating through the trees wasn't all that different than anywhere else and if he was absolutely honest, it didn't feel as enjoyable as it should. He couldn't put his mind on what felt different. The vegetation around him was as lush and bright as it always was during summer. There were no sounds indicating human or demon life within his hearing range which spanned out for miles if he really focused. All except the steady creaking of wood and one set of footsteps getting steadily quieter and leaving him alone.

Suddenly he didn't enjoy the complete absence of life around him. He'd spent more than a millennia alone and enjoyed it, sans for when boredom really set in. He'd spent the past few weeks in company and he wasn't entirely sure why but he didn't like the absence of the human with pretty tanned skin and an intensity that could rival the eldest of demon war lords. Before he really knew what he was doing, Satori was running. He flitted at a speed that turned everything around him into a rushing blur until he came to an abrupt stop, just beyond the cluster of trees to small to be called a forest. Wakatoshi continued walking, unaware of his soundless presence. His arms tense with the strain of carrying his possessions and Satori couldn't help but stare as the definition of his muscles became more defined with use.

“Hay, I..... might have changed my mind. Mind if I stick around for a little longer? I'd feel like I'd wasted my time if you run into more demons and they kill you after I spent so much time running around for you like some kinda servant.” The words were said lightly, a slight playful taunt in them as he watched Wakatoshi stop and turn at the sound of his voice. He didn't startle as Satori had expected himself to, Wakatoshi was definitely unlike most humans. Something shifted in the demons chest at how Wakatoshis eyes widened minutely, his eyes warm and the corner of his mouth twitched like he might smile at any second. Satori found himself hoping he would.

“I would greatly appreciate your company on my journey if you would like to join me.” Satoris smile was wide enough to split his face as he trotted to his side and they leisurely made their journey.

* * *

Upon arrival at the village, Wakatoshi was greeted fondly while Satori hung back until he was introduced. Some of the villagers greeted him warmly while others were weary and rightfully so. Satori didn't care for the humans opinion, he was just happy to be able to spend time around Wakatoshi. The human showed him his home, a large wooden house meant for a family and Satori noted how the human stared at the very empty space for a long while. The construction was the same as the average human house, mostly a single room building with a square of flooring cut out in the centre where a large empty cooking pot hung from a chain bracketed to the ceiling. The building had a small second tier that looked like it was meant as a lookout point that he would certainly be having a look at later. While Wakatoshi didn't express much, Satori had a feeling he was morning the loss of his family as he looked over the space. He complimented the home, bringing a small smile to Wakatoshis face and made himself comfortable on the roof of the top floor while Wakatoshi went to mingle with the other humans.

A ceremony was held in honor of Wakatoshis family later in the night, the whole village gathering together in the center of the building and sharing food and Sake around a large bonfire. It was strange to Satori as he watched from the roof, deciding it was probably rude to intrude on such an event and he just watched as Wakaatoshi accepted the comforts the rest of the humans offered. When he returned late into the night, his balance was off and his steps careful, a red flush coloring his cheeks. Satori hummed his amusement, jumping down and helping Wakatoshi step on the ledge and sit in the center of the large room. He didn't say anything as Satori unloaded some bedding from a cupboard and made a futon up for him, crawling in and collapsing against it. Satori laughed, the mans actions endearing. He made too stand and return to the roof but a hand caught his ankle, the hold nowhere near strong enough to stop him but he froze anyway.

“Stay,” Wakatoshi said, his voice thick with tiredness. Satori held that intense stare for a few moments, Wakatoshis inebriation softening his features and he saw apprehension in his glossy eyes. Satori smiled softly, stopping from his mid rise and laying himself next to Wakatoshi on the wooden floor. “You shouldn't sleep outside so much. You'll get sick,” the human reprimanded, his disquiet making way for relief. Satori chuckled.

“I'm a demon. We aren't susceptible to illness like you humans and we don't need sleep,” He explained, pulling the sheet over Wakatoshi as he hadn't bothered to do it himself. It was in the midst of summer but the night was still cool. Wakatoshi bit the insides of his lip, eyes falling away.

“Why did you stay. Demons do not usually care for the companionship of humans unless they seek worship. Do you expect this?” Satori laughed much louder at this question, so forcefully that tears collected at the corner of his eyes. The frown on Wakatoshis face made him cackle even harder. While his expression was lax, his defenses down from the alcohol he had consumed with the other humans, Satori could see his youth. The demon hadn't thought to ask but the man couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty years old, his sharp features and wisdom beyond his years making him seem much older. He shrugged in response to the question.

“Well _someone_ made me feel all guilty looking pretty weak laying on the floor bleeding out.” The earnest apology in Wakatoshis eyes was amusing. “Joking, I can't answer that sorry, not really sure myself. If I think of something I'll let you know m'kay?” Satori ruffled his hair, questioning why he did it as soon as he pulled away but forgetting about it at the accusatory frown that human gave him. The look was pretty damn cute on Wakatoshis handsome features. “Why did you approach me? Most humans would cower at the sight of demons fighting, let alone one putting down a gang of mutts after killing their family.” Wakatoshis expression turned thoughtful for a few moments before he spoke. Satori had noticed how he struggled with words, always thinking about what he said before speaking his thoughts. He patiently let him think about it as he usually did.

“I did not fear you. Since you killed the demons who murdered my family, I presumed you were a good person.” Satori barked another laugh at that, shuffling closer from his position until he reached the edge of the humans floor mat.

“Fool of you not to fear me, I've laid waste to many of your kind in my youth,” He said with a taunting lilt. Wakatoshi regarded him for some time, studying him. He slowly reached forward, a large hand falling on Satoris waist and urging him to move closer. Satori didn't know what to make of the action but he obliged, scooting forward onto the futon until his head met the pillow cushioning Wakatoshis head, their faces just inches apart. The closeness sent a rush of heat through Satori, a peculiar reaction but he had an inkling of why he didn't mind it. Wakatoshis hand stayed on his waist and Satori could feel the heat of it through his kimono. The human didn't offer any kind of explanation for his actions, his eyes fluttering closed and his breath evening out. Satori watched him sleep as he had times before, once again marvelling Wakatoshis attractive features for hours until the sun began to light and warm the room. This entire scenario was obscure but he felt some relief he had followed Wakatoshi that morning. He had an eternity to explore and discover and he had spent so much time doing so. For now, he was at peace with the idea of remaining with the human for as long as Satoris company was welcome.

* * *

'As long as his company was welcome' turned from weeks to months to years. Satori oversaw the village, its inhabitants gradually warming to him as he acted as a guardian, fending off bandits and demons that sought to destroy them during the night. For the first time he started paying attention to them, learning about them, getting to know and even befriending some of them. In return for his help they gifted him with small trinkets and those that travelled brought back gifts which he arranged on the small balcony that he usually relaxed in when he couldn't be with Wakatoshi. It was peaceful, enjoyable. Satori hadn't wanted to get involved with the rest of the humans but it was hard to avoid as he spent his time with Wakatoshi, assisting with his daily tasks of tending to the fields, hunted and gathered food with the other humans and coexisted with the villagers. He engaged in their games and rituals at certain times during the year and he found he more than like it. The humans had short lives but they made their time fun and meaningful. He regretted not mingling with them sooner. Or maybe it was just that he enjoyed being involved with Wakatoshis life.

Satori still wasn't entirely sure what prompted it but their first night at the village had became a nightly occurrence sans Wakatoshis drinking. He would lay next to the human at his request as he fell asleep and ended up sharing his futon. It was pointless as he didn't required sleep but he enjoyed spending the hours that Wakatoshi recovered his energy, slipping out to scout the area around the village for threats before returning. One particular night, something changed. Wakatoshi pulled Satori towards him as he usually did but this time he didn't stop when his body met the sheets beneath him and kept pulling him until their chests where flush. Satori didn't require heat to remain comfortable but he enjoyed the warmth of Wakatoshis touch. Rather than falling asleep, Wakatoshis eyes remained stubbornly fixed on Satoris.

“I would really like to kiss you right now.” He admitted, color flooding his cheeks. Satori raised an eyebrow, the term unfamiliar.

“What's that?” He asked. There were still many human terms and actions he was unaccustomed to but he had a feeling he knew what that meant. Wakatoshi pressed his lips together firmly, eyes flickering down to Satoris lips and back to his eyes. Slowly, he leaned forwards until Satori could see every pore on his face and the warmth of Wakatoshis lips met his own. It was an odd sensation, Satori had seen it as an intimate gesture of affection between couples and had found it strange and maybe a little distasteful. The warmth of Wakatoshis lips against his own didn't feel like that at all, it made the demons skin feel like it was tingling and he matched Wakatoshis hesitant movements. They became harsher, more demanding and Satori found himself melting into it, enthusiastically responding to Wakatoshis lips and the insistence of his tongue. He could do this all night, the odd touch welcome. Things escalated, Wakatoshi tugged at Satoris obi and the demon obliged its removal, stripping Wakatoshi of his kimono own kimono. A wayward hand slid down Satoris slender tail and made him hum, the sensitive appendage something of a weak spot but the gentle and curious fingers running along the stalk made him shiver. This was something he was more familiar with. Demons were seekers of pleasure by nature and Satori was no exception but this didn't feel like his younger quests for sensation, there was meaning to it, the activities making him feel even more connected to Wakatoshi than he already did. They tangled in each others bodies, Satori making efforts to control his monstrous strength and not hurt the human he had grown so fond of. It was hard, the scent of Wakatoshis arousal was heady and delicious, the feeling of Wakatoshis cock pushing past his entrance and the euphoria that followed.

Once all was said and done, Satori laid besides the human, feeling content with the heat of the mans arms encircling him and his warmth in his embrace. He watched Wakatoshi fall asleep as he usually did, just a little more enthralled by how stunning his face completely relaxed features were than usual. Whatever it was that pulled him back to his favorite meadow that particular day, he was grateful for it. The fascination for the human currently snoozing against his chest had grown into fondness and something even stronger, whatever it was, he wanted to let it carry him away. Maybe he could convince him to sit with him on their balcony the following morning and watch the sunrise, mostly so Satori can watch Wakatoshis olive skin glow with the morning light.

****

* * *

Satoris immortality became all the more real to him as Wakatoshi started to age. They had spent many years together, occasionally travelling to see things Wakatoshi hadn't ventured far enough to see and Satori started to see the changes. Wakatoshi didn't change for some time but then as they lay next to each other at night, Satori started to notice the subtle lightening of his hair that humans probably wouldn't see, how his skins youthful glow faded and faint lines began to form where his skin creased when he frowned or smile. Satori hadn't changed, he hadn't expected to. He'd remained unchanged for thousands of years since he matured from a new born demon over many a years and then stopped ageing at all. He put the thoughts out of his mind, continuing to enjoy their time together until Satori really started to notice a difference. Wakatoshis youthful energy lessened, if he bent down to the floor he took a little extra time to stand like his body was growing tired of the movements. Satori watched some of the elders in the village pass, in this age the human lifespan was around fifty. Wakatoshi had been in his late teens when they had met and twenty five years had past since then. The realisation struck him hard.

Time, which usually slipped by unnoticed was taunting him, moving forward fasted than Satori wanted it to, almost mocking him. Before, boredom had been the bane of his existence but in the course of the last few years, the risk of being bored once Wakatoshis mortality took him from this world was a distant thought in the demons mind. It was beyond stupidity to hope for their companionship to last forever. Wakatoshi was human and as with all humans, their short lives all came to an end eventually. But it didn't stop Satori from feeling frustrated with his own immortality. Humans couldn't become demons and the same applied in reverse so all he could do was enjoy the days he had left, knowing they would come to an inevitable end.

He finally spoke to Wakatoshi of his fears one night after they had indulged in each other. Wakatoshis back and hip had been giving him some trouble so Satori did most of the leg work, not that he minded at all, but it made the muted anxiety in his mind amplify. He leaned in to kiss Wakatoshi, only stopping when the brunette needed air and he moved in again, enjoying it to the fullest. Wakatoshi hummed, pulling away and resting a hand against Satoris chest, an action to prevent him from moving in again.

“Is something troubling you?” He asked, his gaze as intense as it always had been as his stare searched for something in the demons own eyes. Satori chewed his lip, thinking about his words before speaking them.

“You've gotten older,” He said, feeling like the words where obvious and unnecessary but he didn't know how else to word it. Wakatoshis face softened, Satori suspected he knew what was on his mind.

“I am. And you have not changed,” He said, also unnecessary. Satori nodded, saying it out loud made if feel all the more a reality. Wakatoshi sighed. “What will you do after I'm gone?” He asked, a question Satori hadn't expected.

“I don't know,” He admitted. “Are you afraid?” The question fell off his lips as anything else he said but he regretted it immediately, deeming it insensitive. Wakatoshi merely chuckled, his eyes full of fondness that made something tug in Satoris chest.

“No, I'm aware that I will not live forever.” He paused for a moment before continuing, eyes smoldering with intent. “But can I make a request?” Satoris interest peaked, wondering what Wakatoshi could possibly request of him.

“Depends on what it is,” He said with a smile.

“You seem happier than when we first meet. If it isn't to much, may I ask that you live amongst the humans and befriend them. Being on your own for so long must be lonely.” Satori could have laughed at the statement, demons always preferred solitude but Wakatoshi had shown him something different in the years they lived together. His years of travel had been entertaining but coexisting along side the humans, engaging with them and creating friendly bonds with them had been something he had never experienced before and the thought of abandoning it to continue his exploration of the earth alone wasn't as appealing as he may have thought it would be sooner after meeting Wakatoshi. He nodded, not being able to find words and the crooked smile that formed on his face remained long after Wakatoshi fell asleep.

* * *

It was a warm summers day when it finally happened, not unlike the first day they met. Satori was gifted with an extra few years than average of Wakatoshis companionship before his strength started to diminish, his health on the decline until he could no longer leave his futon. The walking stick Satori had crafted to help him get around for longer had began collecting dust in the corner of the wooden structure and Satori had sat at Wakatoshis side for as long as the walking aid remained there. The glow of Wakatoshis skin had long since faded along with the coloring of his hair and yet Satori still couldn't think of anything as beautiful as the sight of him, softly speaking to him in his waking hours. They spoke of their early days fondly, Satori telling Wakatoshi about all the things he had seen on his travels that Wakatoshi never got to see until he saw Wakatoshis eyes closing, the hand that held his own growing lax. It was the middle of the day so Wakatoshi shouldn't have been tired.

“Toshi?” He asked, voice coming out small and a little throaty. Wakatsohis eyes fluttered open minutely, a soft, tired smile tugging the corner of his lips.

“Remember what I asked of you Satori, don't let yourself get lonely, I love you,” He said, words barely a whisper as the life seemed to drain out of him. Satori leaned down, not letting the hand he held drop and pressing his lips to the back of it.

“And I love you to. I promise okay?” He said, despairing as the brunettes chests movement slowed until he could barely see the minute movements. “Toshi?” No response. Satori saddened, fighting down the heavy pressure that tried to rise in his chest as Wakatoshis soul abandoned its mortal being. Satori didn't move for a long time. He lamented the loss, searing every pore of Wakatoshis still but smiling face into his memory so he would never forget it no matter how much time passed. He didn't know why he bothered, he knew he would never forget him regardless. He wasn't sure how much time passed but eventually he stood, carefully lifting the lifeless form and he ran. He didn't know were he was going, nor did he know why he ran but he eventually recognized a particular river, crossing it, he came to a stop in the meadow he had frequented so many times, prior to meeting Wakatoshi and ever since then. Mind heavy with despair, he rested Wakatoshi on the ever lush grass, as carefully as he had the day he found him and began digging, clawing at the earth with his bare hands until the hole was deep enough for him to stand in it without being able to see out at eye level. Slowly, he rested Wakatoshis body at the bottom, arranging it so one of his hands rested over the other. With one last look, he replaces the dirt he had dug up, patting it down tidily and lay on the grass adjacent to the fresh mound of dirt and stared unseeingly above. For the first time in his existence, he felt lonely.


	2. Second wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look familiar, Have we met before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These monster chapters take f o r e v e r to edit. Hope you enjoy ^^ as always you can hmu on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) and scream ushiten at me. I'm doing an art giveaway at the moment too! ^O^
> 
> Also see pic for what Ushi would have looked like in this era with long hair :3

Satori spends many days and nights in the meadow, laying against the grass adjacent to Wakatoshis grave. He kept his eyes firmly on the sky above and imagining Wakatoshi was laying next to him, humming in amusement as they pointed out shapes that resembled objects as they had many times over the years before he finally decided he should leave. He had to let Wakatoshi go. The time he had spent with the human had been the most meaningful years he recalls but it was over now and he very much wanted to honor the promise he had made.

Unfortunately, when he returns to the village many days after his flight, he found the village ravished by bandits from how the buildings where damaged. The bodies of the villagers laid lifelessly like the scene that had lead to him meeting Wakatoshi, less than he had knew lived there so he was glad that some of them survived. The sight of the people he had called friends in such a state enraged him and he caught the lingering scent of the culprit humans on the air. He ran, chasing the scent. The group of bandits hadn’t traveled far, less than twenty miles, a distance Satori crossed in seconds. When he found the group he tore through them mercilessly, reveling in their terror and begging, letting out his anger at the loss of his friends and the sorrow for losing his beloved. It didn't do much to alleviate his anger at the universe and how things worked but it took the edge off. Once non of them drew breath any more Satori returned to the village and set to work with burying the fallen. Loss wasn't something he liked. He had never understood Wakatoshis despair from losing his family having never understood the bonds that humans formed with their peers and blood relatives but now he knew and he regretted not offering more comfort.

Once he had finished burying the villagers, he imitated the humans grievance ritual of kneeling at the foot of the graves, putting his palms together and closing his eyes. He'd never asked what it meant and it seemed a little pointless but it somehow made him feel better to pay his respects to the villagers customs.

The sound of footsteps alarmed him, having been so deep in thought that he stopped noticing everything around him. He turned to find a woman, one of the villagers, and a number of children, a few more people trailed slowly behind all whom he recognized. Satori should probably feel guilty, having abandoned the village and left them at the mercy of whoever passed by but he couldn't find it within himself to. Twelve had survived and only three of them adults, two women and an elderly man. Satori stood and turned to them, forcing what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"The village isn't safe any more, gather whatever belongings you can carry and I'll escort you somewhere safe.”

* * *

Satori made good on his promise. He helped the survivors find a new village to settle in to and approached the chief, offering his protection and explaining what had happened. The village chief took pity on the survivors and allowed them solace within the village and Satori spent his days keeping watch on the roof of the tallest building. The children from the previous village often sought out his company and they followed him like an unshakable shadow were possible. Satori didn't entirely mind, not at all really. He grew fond of them, befriending them as they grew up in the more secure village and got to know their children when they married and procreated. Something tightened in Satoris chest every time he saw them with their chosen partners, an ugly jealousy he couldn't shake off. It made him bitter that Wakatoshi wasn't here with him, they should be spending their days as the villagers did. With great difficulty he squashed the feelings, not accepting but acknowledging the fact that he was cursed to spend the rest of his days without his short lived significant other.

The settlement grew exponentially over time and turned into something of a town. Before Satori knew it, some two hundred years had passed. The ancestors of the original village had long since passed and their predecessors now populated the village or had left to find a life elsewhere. It had grown to the point that they could defend themselves so Satori decided it was time to move on. He'd befriended the villagers and it would be somewhat saddening to leave them but he could always visit and he would surely meet new humans wherever he went.

He left in spring, saying his goodbyes and moved on, passing from small village to small village and lingering long enough . Samurais had became quite popular and monks and shrine maidens had devised effective methods of warding off demons. It looked like humanity was getting stronger, starting to fight back without the aid of other demons. There was definitely an incline in wars between families and power struggles between rising clans seemed to be everywhere. Satori ignored most of them but intervened when demons were involved.

Satori walked leisurely through farming fields in a particularly calm settlement, wearily watched by the workers tending to them in the early hours of the morning when he saw movement up ahead, a group of soldiers approached on horseback. Their armour glinted in the moonlight, suggesting they were the guards of a more established or royal family and they took their time, checking on the workers. Satori pays them no heed, walking along as he had been humming to himself. The group didn't pass by, instead coming to a stop several yards ahead.

“Halt. State your business, these are imperial lands,” The leader said, stepping forward and resting a hand on his katanas handle. Satori rolled his eyes, smiling and putting his hands up in surrender to show he was unarmed.

“Just passing by sirs, I didn't know the land was claimed,” He said chipperly. He didn't particularly want to kill any of them but the land was pleasant, it would be a shame to have to run around them and pass by too quickly. The head of the group didn't drop his guard, flicking the reigns and making the horse trot closer. As soon as it got within ten yards of him the horse recoiled, nervously trotting on the spot with its front legs. The guards reaction was instant.

“ _Demon_!” Satori sighed, about to make light of the accusation but the seven guards drew their blades, sliding off their mounts and surrounding him. _The horse must have sensed his energy,_ He thought bitterly, knowing his tail was well hidden beneath his kimono _._ One of them took a bamboo canister and held the hollow end in his direction. A cloud of dust shot out of it and it coiled in the air, filling it with a thick, unbearably strong scent of spice that Satori wrinkled his nose at. He waved the could away from his hands, stepping backwards with his hands still raised and dodging the katanas jabbed forwards.

“You're getting in a little over your head here, I'm just passing through,” He said with a sigh, keeping his tone light and dancing around the attacks like dodging children waving around sticks for fun. The men stopped their advances, seeing they were getting nowhere and stood in a defensive row. Their helmets covered a good portion of their faces as Satori gave them a once over but he stopped, doing a double take. His eyes trailed back to one of them in particular. Olive brown eyes stared at him with a painfully familiar intensity, unblinkingly focused on him ready to strike. Satori stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the man. Even though a good portion of his face was hidden behind his helmet, Satori could make out sharp cheekbones, tanned skin and thick lashes that framed his eyes so perfectly. All the features that had been in the forefront of his mind every day since his partner had passed. He swallowed. Wakatoshi died, he had buried him himself and yet it was like he was right there, his features so painfully familiar it tore at something in him, the loss he had felt feeling raw all over again.

“You're not just any low born demon, what business do you have here?” The leader of the group was speaking again but Satori didn't look at him, fixated on the soldier who resembled the human who had had such an impact on him that it changed his existence. His jaw worked to form words but nothing came out. _It wasn't fair._ It _wasn't_ _fair_ that some higher power wanted to taunt him like this, dangling what he wanted more than anything before his eyes while he knew it wasn't possible.

"I said state your business demon." The leader of this group was beginning to annoy him, his arrogance nothing new but Satori was _not_ in the mood. He forced himself to look away, meeting the considerably blander looking guard who pointed his katana at him. Just like the first time, Satoris curiosity got the better of him. He dropped his arms, crossing them over his chest instead and gave a smile.

"Take me to your leader, I'd like to offer my services as a guardian," he said pleasantly, walking forwards and snatching the sword out of the mans hand, its sharp blade not enough to pierce his tough skin which he made a point of demonstrating. The human gasped, stepping back and reaching elsewhere but Satori offered the katana back after examining it a little.

"You're in over your head here human, you can escort me there or I'll just go myself. I'm older than the creation of those swords you have there, it would be _pretty_ foolish to anger me," he said, still maintaining an airy tone but letting his grin turn devilish. The man reluctantly reached for the sword, fingers sliding over the hilt and slowly sheathing it. The man held his gaze, it appeared that he was considerably smarter than a looked.

"And what do you want in return?" He asked eventually, waving at his men and they put away their swords.

"Nothing much, a nice roof to sit on. An offering of a new kimono would be well received. Maybe a few games of Renju would be fun," he said off the top of his head. He wasn't bothered about obtaining any of those things but if he didn't say something, the guards would probably try to ward him off again.

"And that's it? Demons long for women and treasures. You'll understand my reluctance through experience.” _Good human,_ Satori thought with amusement, _showing some manners._

“I'm above such trivial things. You can consider me less of a demon and more of a benevolent demi god,” He said with a shrug, eyes flickering to the Wakatoshi doppelganger against his will. “I enjoy the simple things~” _I'm curious about your subordinate._ The elder leader considered, scrutinizing Satori tip to toe. It was an unlikely tale. Humans had become more aware of the tricks of demons but the man bowed and mounting his horse.

“Very well. Follow us. I'll take you to the castle and request an audience with the lord,” He advised, commanding his men to follow him. Satori walked ahead of them at the leaders request. It made it hard for him to look back and study the familiar human as he was growing more and more intent on doing. They came to the palace, barely a palace in comparison to some of the structures humans had build in other areas of the country but a well established property non the less. A chill crept over his skin as he got close to the main house, a familiar sensation and he turned to the captain with narrowed eyes.

“You have an elder demon here already?” He asked curiously. The aura he could feel was strong, maybe not a demon as old as himself but he could sense its age. The human nodded.

“We do. He is old like yourself and requested similar offerings. Please come back to this spot after sunrise and the lord with speak with you.” Satori nodded, curious. He watched the men get back on their horses to continue their night watch, torn between approaching the other demon on the sight and following the guards so he could watch the brown eyed man. Deciding he should see what the situation with the current guardian is, he jumped to the first ledge of the house, reaching the roof with ease. The demon was waiting for him, probably having sensed his presence and stood in the center of the roof, A long and slender tail the color of his silver hair tipped with a darker gray swayed lazily back and fourth behind him. Definitely an elder. Satori let his own tail uncoil from his thigh, poking out from below his tattered kimono. They were similar in shape and length sans the color, at least it wasn't some young mongrel.

“What do you want with the humans?” The demon asked, Brown eyes narrowing in a clear sign of warning. Satori could have laughed, if it came to a battle he would surely win given his elder status but he admired this demons gall. Younger demons are arrogant in their youth but elder demons are not so foolish. Satori sat down, crossing his legs and resting a hand on his palm, supported against his knee.

“I don't want to fight. There is a human here that intrigues me. I'm not interesting in killing them,” He offered, bowing formally as was customary. There was no point in lying, the demon would probably sense his dishonesty anyway. “Why are you here?” The demon blinked at him, apparently surprised by his answer. The defensiveness in his aura lessened and he approached, sitting cross legged on the plates forming the roof.

“I have a human companion amongst them. Don't laugh. It's a..... long story. What's your name? I don't believe we have crossed paths before.” Satoris curiosity peaked.

“Satori, and yours?”

“Eita.” Satori hummed, glad the demon wasn't unnecessarily territorial. He wanted to hang around for a little while and find out more about the human that took the shape of his deceased companion but he presumed the humans wouldn't take to kindly to him killing their current protector.

“So, human companion you say?” He asked curiously, changing his position so he was laying on his front, swinging his feet back and forth leisurely with his chin resting on the back of his hands. The demon visibly bristled.

“You said there was a human you were intrigued by. Which one?”

“Answer my question and I'll answer yours Eita~” Said demon narrowed his eyes and Satori couldn't help but smile. This demon had a temper. It was unusual for demons their age to carry such a thing, everything melted away with time until all that was left was their raw, innate desire to be entertained but Eita was touchy, easy to anger but with enough control to not act on it unlike younglings. It was amusing.

“There is a human, one of the guards, that I share a companionship with. Just so you know if you lay a finger on him I will lay waste to the land and make sure your human _interest_ returns to the soil in _small_ pieces before you can catch up.” Satori laughed at that. It if came to it, Satori would certainly have trouble with this demon but even with their gap in strength, Eita still dared threatened him. His laughter quelled and he smiled a genuine smile, the first in hundreds of years.

“You're entertaining, I like you. I give you my word that I will not lay a hand on your human. I don't kill humans as a personal rule unless necessary so your human is safe with me.” He paused for a minute, watching the demons defensive posture relax. “One of those guards looks like someone I used to share a companionship with, a human.” He sighed wistfully as he recalled the humans features. “He has brown eyes with an olivish hue and has tanned skin. He looks.... exactly like a human I spent time with some hundred years ago. I was curious,” He said with another shrug, eyes wondering to the clear nights sky and the dense blanket of stars that cast a gentle glow on everything below. Eita made a strange noise, drawing Satoris attention back to him. The demon was studying him with an odd expression Satori couldn't identify.

“I …. understand. Kawanishi is a day time guard here, he's asleep at the moment and he's.... unhappy with me.” Satori suppressed the devilish grin that wanted to split his face. It sounded very much like he had irritated his human and had been banished from said humans sleeping quarters if their relationship was anything like what Satoris had been with Wakatoshi. Semi continued before he could comment. “That sounds like Wakatoshi, he's a night guard and he-” The rest of the ashen hair demons words went unheard, every hair on Satoris body from his head to the tip of his tail stood on end. “Satori?”

“Y-you say his name is Wakatoshi?” He asked, eyes widely staring at the demon, cursing whatever ascended beings watched over from the other realm. It wasn't fair that they got to humiliate his emotions in such a manner. Eita hummed and Satori looked at him as the demon broke out into a small smile, knowledge of something beyond Satori shining in his eyes.

“Yes, his name is Wakatoshi. Takes his work far to seriously and is just as formal, only talks when necessary. You mentioned a human you shared a companionship with, does that sound similar if not the same?” He asked. Satori was speechless. Their breed of demons where not gifted with telepathy and yet Eita knew too much to have made a wild guess. Eita made himself more comfortable, laying on his side facing Satori several feet away, His smile warm and his eyes softening with fondness.

“Y-yeah. We have never crossed paths before and your aura is unknown to me, dare I ask?” Satori asked with a bite slipping into his tone. Eitas expression turned wistful, eyes unseeing as he seemed to go to another place or time.

“I first met Kawanishi over two thousand years ago,” Satori frowned, an unlikely story but the silver haired demon certainly had his attention. “Humans didn't live very long and they were far less civilized than now as you know. I spend ten years with him before he passed away and it was.... hard.” Satori wasn't sure why but he found himself fascinated, hanging on Eitas every word. The demon must have sensed his intensity and chuckled as he spoke, gazing at the stars.

“The next time I met him, some hundred years had passed I stumbled upon a human who I just knew was my Kawanishi. He was exactly the same in every way but he had no memories of me and yet he was drawn to me. The Kawanishi today is the seventh. The time between seems to get longer with each reincarnation since they live for longer. Your companion, was it the first time you met in his last life?” He asked finally. Satori nodded slowly, thousands of years of knowledge and wisdom left useless as he remained unable to form words. Eita smiled sympathetically.

“Humans reincarnate every few centuries, they are not who they were and they do not hold memories of their past lives but they are the same person or soul if you will. I believe there is something greater that foretells our lives because me and Kawanishi have always crossed paths somehow, his given name has always the same.” He fell into silence, letting Satori absorb his words. The melancholy that had taken hold of his mind since the day he buried the Wakatoshi he held so dearly subsided a little, giving way for hope. The resentment for whatever sential beings still watched over the earth diminished. He needed to see this man again, find out if it was really the Wakatoshi he had once loved in his past life. Eita leaned forward, extending an arm and resting it on his shoulder in a comforting manner humans often shared. The action was strange, demons of old not usually offering each other anything but there was certainly a gentleness to Eita, like he had picked up some of the humans traits as he evidently spent a lot of time with them. Maybe Satori was getting there himself as the action helped to banish some of the morning that still lingered in his chest.

“When do the night patrol retire to rest?” He asked, feeling particularly restless as if the next few hours would drag out more than his former centuries of boredom. Eita smiled.

“An hour or two after sunrise, they finish their duties and then retire to their rooms and spend some leisure time in the afternoon after resting. For now, do you like Shogi?”

* * *

Satori spend several hours taking in how to play the more recently invented human game, he enjoyed it, taking in the rules and then playing a few games. Satori probed Eita, asking every question that came to mind. He never cared for the life stories of others, not needing to know where they came from or where they had been but he was fascinated, transfixed by Eitas tales of the many times he had been reunited with the human he clearly held very close to his heart as he spoke of him with warmth. Satori spoke of Wakatoshi, for the first time not feeling mentally drained at the thought of him in a long time. Talking about how they met, how he had lived among the humans and befriended of them made him feel warm and nostalgic, sad that they had all long since passed on but elated at the fact that he might cross paths with them again in another life. When the sun rose, he bade Eita good morning and returned to where the human had requested he meet them and him and his patrol escorted him into the building. The lord greeted him, as arrogant as influential humans were. The guards lined up on either sides of him and sat on their knees silently.

Satori struggled not to stare at the one he wanted to approach so much but he had to gain the lords favor before he could do as he pleased without resilience. He made his offer and set his price, knowing humans were to suspicious of demons to believe them if they didn't request anything in return, and bowed as was customary. Eita walked in and took an empty space behind the lord, leaning in and whispering in the lords ear. Satori heard the entire exchange and would certainly have to thank him later when the lord moved away from him, offering his own bow, a bid of respect to Satoris power and agreed to his offer. The room was dismissed and Satori walked out, unescorted and seemingly free to wonder the lands the lord owned at his own will, watching over the town and it's small palace during the night while Eita watched over the day.

When he stepped out happily into the pristine hallways, he watched as the guards exited, presumably the day guard as their faces were unfamiliar until Semi came out, closely tailed by a guard a few inches taller than him. Satori couldn't see his face properly but his eyes seemed stern, brows tilted in a way that made him look angry and intense but the lack of any creases around his brows suggested that was just how his features were. He wasn't someone Satori would have taken a second look at but he certainly was attractive. He smiled a little as he noticed how their smallest digits intertwined, too discreet for anyone to notice who wasn't looking down at them. Finally the night guards started to file out, fatigue from their presumed long night of patrolling evident in their more languid movements and then _finally_ the brown eyed beauty stepped out. Satori had noticed how all the guards eyes flickered to him as they passed, weary of his presence. Eita walked among them familiarly, his presence accustomed to but Satori was an outsider, regardless of their lord accepted him as a guardian or not.

Wakatoshi did not. His intense stare met Satoris eyes without expression. If Satori had been a breather he certainly would have sucked in a sharp breath. Everything around him went unnoticed as he locked eyes with the man for merely a second, caught in the past and he was once again looking down at the lone survivor of a demon attack. He knew. He _knew_ this was his Wakatoshi. Not exactly _his_ Wakatoshi but they were the same. Something crossed the mans eyes as he stared at him but he didn't stop, continuing his path to most likely his personal resting quarters. Satori stared after him, examining his form as he walked and eventually disappeared out of sight down the hall and still Satori stared. He wanted to follow him, speak to him, interact with him in any way he could just to ease the burning ache that he had carried with him, reignited upon laying eyes on the man. Despite it being merely the blink of an eye in his eternal life.

He finally moved, venturing on a walk to familiarize himself with the land and faces of the people who lived there. He bumped into Eita who introduced him to his human who was surprisingly polite despite his stern appearance. It was pleasant, knowing someone else existed who truly understood his loss and he somewhat envied the closeness the pair shared. Their companionship re-established and how easily their hands intertwined as they made their rounds alone. Semis human didn't seem to know about his past encounters with Eita, the subject not coming up as they chattered between them. Satori would certainly ask him about it when his human retired to rest. Satori walked with them a little, enjoying their company as they leisurely patrolled the grounds of the palace and eventually to the village surrounding it.

Night time couldn't come quickly enough. By the time the sun set below the horizon, the day patrol returned to the palace and Satori watched from the roof as Wakatoshi joined the guards. He jumped down, eager to join them but the head guard requested that he patrol alone, seemingly untrusting him alone with any of his fellow patrol. Satori obliged with a level of frustration, he had time to gain the humans favor and request to patrol with the human he wanted to get to know but it didn't make it any less irksome. He felt eyes on him, knowing who they belonged too and shuddered. Wakatoshi stared at him with the gaze Satori had missed but he didn’t say anything. There must be a reason for why Kawanishi didn't know of his past life and upon thought, telling someone they had been romantically involved in a past life was probably a sure way to alienate them, maybe scare them away. Satori fell into a rhythm, spending time patrolling the grounds at night and playing Shoji alone, not as enjoyable as playing with Eita but since the demon had made peace with his human companion he spent the night in his room while Kawanishi slept. His ears picked up the sounds of them enjoying one another's bodies and Satori chose those times to patrol the furthest perimeters of the land, an irrational jealousy burning in him with a passion.  
  
One night he sat atop of the palace as he usually did, humming to himself when he noticed a figure dressed in a more leisurely yukata in the small private garden reserved for the soldiers. A natural spring bath sat in the centre of the aesthetically arranged garden and torches were set up on the floor to create an atmosphere surrounded by bleached rocks that also surrounded the steaming pool. A small luxury that the soldiers enjoyed when they had a night off of their duties to relax and unwind. The figure below was all to familiar, the absence of his helmet for the first time since Satori had arrived made him want to approach, run his fingers through it and see if it was as soft as he remembered. Wakatoshis hair was as long as most of the soldiers, an indication of their status as royal guards. It hung at around waist length and Satori could see tones of olive reflecting the fires burning all around. Wakatoshis arms were muscular, far more so than those of his past life. Satori found himself sliding off the roof and dropping silently to the floor, unable to maintain his distance any longer. He stands there watching Wakatoshi set his katana aside, wondering what he could possibly need it for while bathing. Satori had assumed Wakatoshi was unaware of his presence but he appeared wrong.

“I have seen you watching me." A strange tingling sensation runs along Satoris skin, the baritone voice reverberating through him and shaking him to his very core. His manner of speaking was formal just as he recalled it and his voice was the same. The only difference being the slight battle hardened edge to it. Words danced at the back of his throat, threatening to fall from his lips if he wasn't careful. He wanted to say how much he had missed him, confide just how much meaning his former self had brought to the meaningless that was his eternal life. He didn't know how to respond so he went for his usual angle.

“Oh? Is it unbecoming to look at guards? Am I in some kind of trouble?” He teased, feigning shock. Wakatoshi remained quiet for a while, thinking over his words. Satori couldn't see his face but he knew what kind of an expression he would be pulling.

“No it is not. However, this is a private garden reserved for the palaces guard. You are trespassing even if you are a guardian of sorts.” Satori wilted at that a little but didn't show it.

“I know, It's nice here so I had to see it,” He said brightly, not making any moves to leave. “Why do you bring your katana with you? I don't think someone will attack you while you bathe,” He said with an amused smile. Wakatoshi turned finally and Satori got to see him fully. With the absence of his helmet Satori got to see every inch of his face, everything an exact duplicate down to the finest details. It took his metaphorical breath away.

“You should respect the rules of the palace, you are a guest and an outsider even if you are a demon,” He said, gaze as intense as ever but he made no move to usher him out. He gestured at his katana. “It would be careless not to be prepared in the event of an attack.” Satori smiled.

“Hmm, how about we spar?” He offered, the question slipping from his mouth before he could actually think of it. Wakatoshis brows raised a little in surprise, having not expected the question. Satoris smile widened, narrowing his eyes playfully. “I know! We can spar, if you can lay your blade on me then I will leave, if not then I can stay and bathe.”

“I would prefer not to fight or hurt you unnecessarily.” That made Satori laugh, loudly. He closed the distance and patted his hand on Wakatoshis hulking shoulder pleasantly.

“I'll heal, Come on! It will be _fun_ ~” He mused, knowing the blade wouldn't be able to pierce his skin even if Wakatoshi did manage to lay it on him. Wakatoshis jaw worked, the traces of reluctance in his eyes fading and Satori wasn't a hundred percent sure but he thought he saw amusement glimmer in them momentarily.

“Okay,” He agreed, bending to retrieve his katana. Satori trotted backwards happily, tail swaying pleasantly behind him in the new kimono the lord had had made for him, a small hole in the back of it made a perfect space for the appendage to poke out. Wakatoshi unsheathed the long blade and took a stance, holding it ready before lurching forward. Satori danced around him with ease, hands folded behind his back as he easily evaded the oncoming flurry. Wakatoshi was certainly skilled, moving with practiced ease and swinging purposefully, not wasting a single movement. He was graceful and intense and Satori found himself enjoying just watching him move, brows furrowing in frustration as he failed to so much as nick the fabric of Satoris kimono. They maintained eye contact throughout and Satoris playfulness melt into desire as tension built, a chemistry between then that he'd felt before. Satori almost allowed Wakatoshi to nick his shoulder and not deliberately.

A hand reached out for Satori tail as he span around another lunge and he jumped back, hurdling forward and easily knocking the blade out of Wakatoshis hand and curled a foot around an ankle. Wakatoshi fell backwards to the gravel, disturbing the patterns than had been made in them and satori fell on top of him, catching himself on his hands, practically nose to nose with the guard. Satori can feel the humans pants ghosting warm air over his face but he doesn't appear afraid. The fire from the torches cast warm flickering light across Wakatoshis tanned skin and heat fills him at the closeness.

“You are holding back, you could have disarmed me the moment we engaged,” The human observed once he had caught his breath, not commenting on how Satori didn't move from his position. The demon hummed, a grin dancing on his lips.

“Oh? If that's the case then why did you agree to the spar?” Wakatoshi remained silent, eyes sweeping Satoris face until they focused on his lips. His eyes are slightly hooded, Satori isn't entirely sure but he thinks he sees a trace of heat coloring his cheeks, it could be a trick of the light though, or just his own desires. "Have we met before? you look familiar?" Satori softens, something in his chest screaming a victorious _yes_.

"I don't think so. Maybe in a past life?” He settles for. The guard is silent for a few seconds, thinking of what to say but instead of speaking, he cranes his neck, brushing their lips together briefly. The contact takes Satori by surprise, completely chasing away any sound thought from his mind at the gentle brush of full lips against his thinner ones and it's over before he can gather his thoughts. Wakatoshi rests his head against the gravel again, hair splayed out around his head, with a slightly more intense expression than normal. Hesitant.

"I'm sorry if I have overstepped my boundaries. I'm not sure why I-" Satori swallows his words, crushing their lips together, a need he couldn't describe consuming him. Wakatoshis lips are still against his for a moment, maybe a little taken by surprise but he starts moving his lips against Satoris. Heat washes over the demon, desire rushing through him. This wasn't the same person he had fallen for but the way he moved his lips against his own, how Wakatoshis large hands run up his thighs and come to rest on his waist, fingers digging in a little. Its too familiar, just how he remembers and it makes the world around them spin. Maybe this isn't the Wakatoshi he first met but it was, without a doubt, _His_ Wakatoshi. Maybe, no. Certainly, the Wakatoshi he had met some two hundred years ago wanted to find his way back to him.

The two sat in the bath next to each other some time later. The kiss earlier had escalated quickly into something _much_ more intimate and relaxing in the hot bath after their rough coupling was delightful. They watched the stars above in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others presence and talked about things that didn't really matter. Satoris heart, if he had one, felt full and warm. His eyes flickered between the sky and Wakatoshi, glossing over his well conditioned and currently naked body. He wanted to move to the other side of the pool so he could just sit and take in his presence but sitting next to him, feeling the heat of his body close to his was intoxicating.

Wakatoshi was much more muscular than he had been, taunt muscles covered every inch of him and the moonlight danced off his damp skin, highlighting every ridge and hard edge. He was even more exquisite physically than before but the bit that meant more than any of that? It was definitely his Wakatoshi, unmistakably. The way he spoke his name as they made love under the stars, the leisurely way he took his time dragging their sensations out and the way he held Satoris gaze when they both reached their highs. It was the same soul that had brought some meaning to his endless existence in his previous life.

They finished their bath and took a leisurely walk in the grounds chatting. Satori asked question after question, wanting to know everything about Wakatoshis life that he had missed. Wakatoshi had been born into a wealthy family that was a part of a house wiped out in the crossfire between two warring families when he was an infant. He was taken in by a family affiliated with the victorious clan and trained to be a soldier. Satori mourned the time he had missed, Wakatoshi being in his mid twenties already but the fact that they were once again together made the thought disappear as quickly as it formed in his mind. Sadly, the night had to come to an end as morning broke and Wakatoshi returned to the palace for his end of day meal and bid Satori good morning. Satori wished he could join him, watch him sleep as he used to but he would hopefully be invited back to Wakatoshis quarters at a later time. The chemistry they shared before was just as much alive as it had been and the demon didn't doubt that they would get close once again. He found Semi and Taichi as they exited the palace, Semi giving him a soft, knowing smile at the impossibly wide grin that split Satoris face. Or maybe he had just heard them.

* * *

Meeting Wakatoshi anew all over again was thrilling. When Semi wasn't spending the night in Taichis room, he joined Satori for games on the roof and something like the friendships the humans shared began to build between them, an unlikely companionship between two of the most solitudous creatures that walked the planet. He accompanied Wakatoshi on his nightly patrols and the other humans started warming to him. He befriended the ones that Wakatoshi held a friendship with and the lead guard eventually allowed them to patrol alone. They didn't need to know that Satori talked Wakatoshi into slacking from his work to spend some intimate time in the fields of the surrounding forest. Satori and Semi would hear an advance from an opposing clan long before they got within miles anyway.

The demon had heard the word fate before uttered amongst humans and he didn't know exactly how it worked or if it was even a real thing but the chances of him stumbling on his partners reincarnation? The chance of Wakatoshi reincarnating in the same country? The odds seemed to unlikely and Satori wondered if their union and eventual reunion was more than just a coincidence. Whatever it was, Satori felt at peace again. As a human, Wakatoshi would age and eventually die as he had before but he was beyond grateful for every additional second he spent in Wakatoshis company that he never thought he would get. He got to be reunited with the human who had turned his views and even himself completely upside down. The thought made the flickering stars seem to shine just a little brighter than usual.

* * *

Things didn't always go to plan. The early spring sun had set and Satori drops down from the roof after bidding Semi a good day, the pair of them having made a point of meeting once per week to play games. He heads to the dining room where supper, or breakfast for the night patrol, would be served and Wakatoshi would go when he rose from his slumber. It was a little early and Wakatoshi had been especially drained the prior evening so it was understandable that he was late. The house they had met at flourished, reigning over vast lands for long enough for the head of the house to hand off his leadership to his son and they expand their territory with Satoris and Eitas help.

Until sickness makes its way across the land.

A plague that spreads from human to human via contact. Satori had seen it before but by the time news had spread, people within the house where already infected. It started with easily ignorable symptoms, coughing, sneezing, lethargy. In the early spring months, it wasn't uncommon for humans to catch colds but then the official messenger came from a larger clan, alerting the house that a virus was spreading. The illness had already taken lives. Satori felt fear for the first time in... he doesn't ever recall feeling afraid. He doesn't wait to hear the rest of the report, ignores the comments of the houses guards and inhabitants and makes his way to Wakatoshis room. The sight that greets him makes his throat constrict. Wakatoshi lay in his futon, propped up on one elbow, coughing harshly. A light sheen of sweat glazed his skin as he rose. Satori just stood there watching, Wakatoshi not even noticing him as he sluggishly stands. Satori is at his side in an instant, urging him back into his futon.

"You need to rest," He says, pushing Wakatoshi back down. He fixes Satori with a frown and moves to push against Satoris hand, his lack of energy noticeable in the weak resistance.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying out my duties," He starts but the demon is persistent. He doesn't like using his real strength against Wakatoshi but this time he carefully pushes him down, the resistance pointless against his solid form. Satori does his best to keep his voice level. He isn't ready to say goodbye again yet, He'd spent a mere four years with him but it wasn't enough, the length of time barely a pebble in his cursedly endless life.

"No, you're sick and this isn't something that humans are recovering from. _Please._ Rest. For me. I'm going to find a doctor or monk to help you." Wakatoshi frowned, clearly not happy with being forced to rest but he must have picked up on Satoris seriousness.

"It's just a cold Satori, I can work through it and it will pass once it's run its course." Satori wanted so much to believe those words but he knew better. The sickly scent tinging Wakatoshis usual pleasant musk was similar to that of the other inhabitants, ones that were in much worse condition. It could have been just a mere coincidence but his intuition was telling him that was dead wrong.

"No Toshi, this is different. You need to listen to me. Rest and take it easy. I'll find some kind of cure and bring it back in no time at all, promise?" He said, forcing a pleasant tone and hoping he could keep his half of it. Wakatoshi thought it over, brows furrowing before he conseeded. Satoris features softened, he lent down to kiss Wakatoshis forehead as sleep seemed to come for him, his eyelids dropping. Satori stood before the houses head, requesting that he allow Wakatoshi rest while he searched for a cure and left to search every corner of every village for whatever he could find.

* * *

He returned three days later, having tempestuously scoured every village he came across. _Nothing_. the illness had already laid waste to small settlements and houses, those who where able to try to create a cure had either fallen ill themselves and given up or where too scared of contracting the illness that they refused to go near patients. Satori was infuriated. human fear was an ugly weakness, it made them pathetic and those that refused to try to help met an swift, early fate at the demons hands. Satoris hope of finding a cure faded, he found some herbs that more determined monks recommended in the further southern regions of the island but they only advised they may delay the virus, not purge it.

Satori returned to the house, hoping to prolong Wakatoshis life while he travelled more to find a cure but by the time he returned, he knew it was hopeless. The house was guardless and he couldn't sense Eitas presence either. All of its inhabitants having fallen ill and the care and cleaning staff who hadn't fallen ill had abandoned the sick. Satori ignored the chorus of coughs and disgusting wet sounds that filled the halls of the once powerful house, he didn't care for any of them. The house already reeked of death and he feared. When he came to the familiar room, he hesitated, scared of what he would find inside. Slowly, he slid the door open and sighed a small sigh of relief. He wasn't too late. Wakatoshi had obviously declined as the sickness took over him. He lay in sheets damp with fever sweat. Satori crept in the room, taking the empty water jug and ran to the well and returned, setting it on the table side. He then went to the kitchen and lit a fire, angry that the remaining carers had left the ill unable to care for themselves. It was unreasonable to be angry with them for abandoning the house in the interest of their own health but Satori couldn't care less. He ran to the houses crop fields and dug up some vegetables and returned and made a simple stew, chopping up the herbs he had gathered and adding them to the stew until it all went soft. He had no idea if this would taste good but if it benefited Wakatoshis health, he would force feed him it if he had to. He returned to Wakatoshis bedside and set the bowl down, gently shaking Wakatoshis shoulder until he stirred, forcing a smile.

"Hay there handsome. Sorry I took so long." Wakatoshis eyes fluttered slowly, the orbs glassy and set with dark shadows. His eyes took a while to focus but something akin to relief flickered in them as they fell on the demon.

"Satori. I feared you may have gotten lost," He said, breaking off in a coughing fit that made his chest heave. He didn't look good at all. Satori reached out to help him sit, painfully aware of just how much his health had declined in just a matter of days. _It wasn't fair._

"Even if I got lost it wouldn't take long to search and find my way back here. I've made you something to eat that might help, are you thirsty?" The dryness of Wakatoshis voice and lips made the question pointless. Wakatoshi nodded and took the cup Satori offered, emptying it in seconds. Satori felt a spike of guilt, his search had been meaningless and he could have spent the time tending to his partner, spending what could be his last days in his company. He refused to accept it, foolish enough to let himself think it might not be the end already but the logical side of his brain was persistent.

“You shouldn't be here, you could get sick,” Wakatoshi says while he takes the broth. Satori laughs hollowly.

“We're not susceptible to human illnesses. You know this Toshi.” Wakatoshi sighs as he spoons the food into his mouth, a sigh of contentment.

“I'm glad. This is good, thank you.” Despite himself, Satori hums happily at the praise. He leaves briefly to check the private garden and returns to take Wakatoshi for a bath. While the guard settles into it, Satori scours the house for a fresh futon, the one Wakatoshi had been using heavily soiled with sweat. He found one along with a fresh yukata in the room of an already sickness claimed soldier and set it up in Wakatoshis room, returning to the bath and helping him out of it, drying him off and helping him into the clean garment. Once Wakatoshi is comfortable laying in his room again, Satori lays next to him, talking about what he had done the past few days and enjoying his company. When Wakatoshis alertness waned, he made to leave to continue his search but a firm hand stopped him, fingers grasping the hem of his kimono before he was out of reach.

“Stay.” Satori was taken back to another time, a more fond one when they had barely met. “There is nothing you can do. I'd prefer you stayed.” Something in Satori broke, a slave to the soft smile on Wakatoshis face. Stubbornness made him want to tell him no, he would search the entire country and beyond for a cure but the human had a hold on him as if he were gifted with some power beyond Satoris and could sway his every action. It wasn't fair. His fists shook as his own mind warred with itself.

“There was a village, surrounded by wards I couldn't get past. They might have found something. I'll do whatever it ta-”

“Satori.” The stern call of his name made him hush. Wakatoshis smile had gone, replaced by something far more intense. His thoughts were clear in his eyes. The fight in the demon died, his will to honor the human outweighing his own persistence. It wasn't fair that Wakatoshi had already accepted that his days were numbered while Satori refused too. Couldn't even if he wanted to. Slowly, he sagged, returning into lay next to Wakatoshi, throat constricting as a weakened arm rested over his waist and Wakatoshi hums his contentment, falling asleep in his gently hold.

* * *

  
Satori remained at the meadow a lot longer than last time, cursing the way things were and most of all, his own immortality. Some days later, Eita joins him. When he felt the stir in the air and the presence of the demon he didn't bother to acknowledge him.

“How do you get by in between reincarnations?” He asks, words raspy from sitting so perfectly still for so long. Eita doesn't say anything for some time, coming to sit next to Satori silently. He could smell a hint of fresh soil not from this meadow so Eita had probably already buried Kawanishi in his own little claim of land.

"Its not easy and being honest, it doesn't get easier. Sometimes you get more time than others. The humans are living longer, hopefully next time I'll get more time with Kawanishi. I met him when he was fifteen this time, this was more than last." Satori saddened, 15 years was more than the measly six he had got with Wakatoshi but the emptiness in the other demons eyes as he turned to them said it still wasn't enough. In all honesty Satori wouldn't have been fully satisfied with any human lifetime. Satori didn't want to think of what it was like to have to repeatedly start building a relationship with someone from the ground up so many times. All the while knowing you would be laying them to rest at any given moment and spending several hundreds of years alone. He already had a taste of it and despite how Wakatoshi was worth it just for those few precious years he got and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Now that he knew he would most likely see him again in his next life, Satori was already anxious for it.

“What are you going to do now?” Semi shrugs, leaning back on his arms and staring skywards.

“I don't know. What will you do?” That was an easy question.

“Find another village, stick around until they can defend themselves.” He paused for a minute before smiling slightly. “I made a promise to Toshi before he passed the first time to protect the humans. It's better than wondering, I've already seen everything there is to see here. I came across a temple with strong enough wards to keep me out. Might see if I can break through and see if they have a cure for this illness.” Semis face contorted with distaste.

“Why don't you just kill the ailing? If there is no cure then it would prevent it from spreading further. I've seen some shrine maidens and monks take down some mid-aged demons before, could be risky.” Satori hummed at the words, the idea had its appeal but he didn't think Wakatoshi would agree.

“That would be too easy, Where's the fun in that?” He asks, managing an actual smile this time. Semi raises a brow, the hint of a smile playing on his lips and he stands, brushing the dirt off his kimono.

“I guess I'll see you then. Seek me out if you want to, I'll be on the island.” He doesn't wait for a response before he's gone, leaving Satori alone once again in the empty meadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people didn't really bother with the whole dating rituals hnce them going from heated fight to fucking in like... three lines ehehe.
> 
> Barely even scraped the surface on dem angst tags but we getting there :3


	3. 3rd time's (not) the charm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time is definitely not the charm Satori hoped it would be. But it's definitely something different. Rather than spending several hundred years waiting, Satori decides too try something different. He finds human theater too be the exact distraction he'd been praying for while waiting for Wakatoshi too reincarnate and it just so happens too be the thing that brings them together again, however short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while!!! I've been a lil busy with a few things (including a whole lot of making merch for my store which is linked on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1)! Literally just haikyuu merch and some custom pins and keychains XD)
> 
> The dancers are from something called Kabuki theater which sort of started the merchandise culture we have now and theyr theater style and the costumes and everything is just cool. Tokyo was called Edo before it was later renamed, I had a big "OOOOOH" moment when I looked it up because Edo period aha.

Humanity moved forward as it always did, developing and strengthening itself as it moved with time. Small feuds happened left right and center and power over the masses shifted from one to another until it congregated to a large town that developed into a city the humans named Edo. Satori found himself at a loss at what to do. Humans no longer trusted demons nor did they seek out or accept their protection.

Satori still clung to the original promise he had made over a thousand years ago now, wanting to protect the humans, somewhat from themselves, but humanity had taken to settling their own quarrels without supernatural assistance. The power had somewhat shifted, lesser demons were hunted, retreating to live in their own hidden settlements where humans dare not attack them. Eventually they left each other alone and humans spoke of them as if they where a myth as new generations emerged. Satori stayed out of it, demons no longer had a place amongst humanity so Satori ended up wondering alone.

The fudal years of humans gave way for something more civilized. Families worked together to farm and produce food for the masses and in returned received money, something that had been used more and more frequently as time moved on. Humans grew too reliant on it, working hard to gain as much as possible so they could exchange it for food and extra pleasantries.

Pass times and entertainment started to become common and it was one particular thing that thrilled Satori. On the eve of a late spring day, Satori was walking along a river through the quieter, more urban areas of Edo when he first saw it. Women dressed in costumes, outfits of bright colors painted from head to toe in white and red performing comedic re-enactments of mundane daily human events in the form of dance.

He watched them perform, local humans dropping coins in a box in front of them as they cheered together and laughed when appropriate, their daily troubles and differences forgotten. Satori was mesmerized. He blended in with the crowds, joining in the applause with enthusiasm, hungry to see more. He approached the performers after, apologizing for being unable to make an offering and practically danced as he praised their performance.

He returned to watch them the following day and the following, deciding maybe he could live amongst the humans. Tail hidden and hair adjusted to hide the point of his ears, he blended in well. He yearned for the day he and Wakatoshi crossed paths again but he had finally found something else he liked, a thrill that he could distract himself with and enjoy alone.

He started seeking employment, using his time to go from one job during the day to another at night and collecting the coins that the humans relied upon. He never missed a single performance from the women and several years later a spark of inspiration hit. In return for their invaluable entertainment and giving his rather meaningless existence a purpose, he could offer them something in return.

A short time later, the trope performed their very first act in a theater in the center of Edo, the theater itself bought with the money Satori had worked for. It was a hit. Humans from all over of varying classes and even disguised demons filled the seats day in day out. Crafters and chefs joined until the theater until it expanded into a lounge and collectible charms and statuettes of the characters the trope played attracted endless interest. Satori was mesmerized by the little mementos and he kept a collection of them displayed proudly in the theaters office. He didn't require a residence to retreat too but the office was almost like a personal resting area despite it's main purpose being mostly too store paperwork and other things the human authorities required of him to run the business. The little space became his refuge when his mind focused too much on the mental tally of days since he'd last seen Wakatoshi.

Once every few years he would leave the theater in his affiliates more than capable hands and left to search every town and city across the island to see if he could find Wakatoshi's reincarnation. On those trips he occasionally came across Semi and spent a little time catching up over games as they had done centuries ago. Semi hadn't integrated with the humans and never had much to talk about but Satori could (and did) talk for days about his life.

“Are you sure you don't want to come work for me? You might like it! The humans are really good with the comedy thing and I don't get all of it but visitors always return so it's good. Ooh you could be a server? Or a chef if you fancy trying cooking? It-s” Semi interrupted with his chime like laugh, holding a hand up in a seizing motion. They had sat in the secluded field for several days just playing games and catching up and Satori was planning to return to Edo that day.

“Playing around with human pets might be fun for you but it's not for me,” He chuckled, moving a pebble on the board and changing one of Satori's white ones black. Satori huffed and made his move.

“They're not pets. Well, I pay them too do what I want but they're cool! They're actually fun too work with. You know you're probably attractive by human standards, maybe you could play a character?” Eita's airy amusement turned into something sour.

“Human standards. You're an asshole you know that?” He spat, making a more aggressive move and taking many of Satori's pieces, possibly securing another victory if Satori couldn't pull it back. While he could predict Semi's plays by now, he couldn't create a strategy good enough to counter him properly. He grinned as wide as his lips would allow.

“Oh don't worry, that pretty face of yours would get you far in the human world,” He cackled at the narrow eyed pout he got. “But in all seriousness, would be nice to have a familiar face around while waiting for... you know.” He hoped his sincerity showed. It would be nice to have someone around he didn't have to fake humanity in front of. That and he did enjoy Eita's company. Said demon shook his head, a level of understanding shining through his eyes like he knew exactly what Satori was thinking.

“Thank you but I'll have to decline. I only spend time with the humans for Nishi's sake. They annoy me otherwise. But... I'll stop by. Sometime.” He added, making another devastating move on the board with a teasing lilt in his smile as he did. Satori pouted for the sake of theatrics and dropped his crumbling strategy from his mind with an easy smile at the response.

“I'll hold you too it.”

* * *

Satori returned back too the theater and things went back too the way they always did. As time passed, the trope he had first met aged and one by one, retired to live out the rest of their years. New, younger tropes and lone actors and actresses joined the theater and Satori took a stab at writing his own plays, a feat he found thoroughly enjoyable and something he had a knack for with his tales from a world humans no longer knew of.

On the premier night of a new show he sat in the back of the seating area. He knew the performance from writing it and overseeing the rehearsals but seeing everything brought together it in action on stage for the first time was always enjoyable.

A notably less wealthy man Satori didn't recognize as a regular stood at the end of the isle, apparently late for the show. He bowed politely as Satori stood to let them pass to the two empty seats next to him and physically jumped as the man's son trailed behind him and sat in the space next to Satori. The room was practically pitch black savour the lighting around the stage but that did not stop Satori's supernatural sight from spotting the subtle tones of olive in his hair and the the matching colour of his eyes flecked with gold. He couldn't be older than seven or eight years of age. His kimono was clean but plain and worn like his fathers, a good indication of a low household income. Despite his young, boyish features, it was impossible to mistake him.

The play went on completely forgotten. Satori watched the small boy watch the play with avid attention. He didn't swing his legs back and fourth nor did he join in with the crowds enthusiasm but he watched the stage with wonder in his eyes, barely blinking. Satori spent the entire hour watching this much younger form of the Wakatoshi he'd known, unable to tear his eyes away. When it ended, the boy stood and clapped enthusiastically, tiny palms slapping together as the actors bowed and made their retreat backstage.

Somehow, seeing how much he enjoyed it meant far more than anything else to the demon, completely hypnotized by the childs captivation of the show. He made a quick escape after the curtain call, waiting in the foyer for the spectators too flood through. The pair filtered through with the crowd, spilling into the foyer were refreshments were being served and he immediately approached the boys father who appeared to be heading straight to the exit.

“I saw you came in a little late, you didn't miss much but I hoped you enjoyed it~” He said with a flourish, “Don't me, I'm Satori, in the flesh, I trust your little one enjoyed it too?” He said. The mans confusion made way for surprise. He smiled widely and bowed.

“I'm sorry for disturbing you there, the performance was amazing,” He said kindly, looking down at his son. “It's Wakatoshi's birthday today and it's our first time visiting.” Satori smiled warmly, enormed by the fact that the name seemed to follow Wakatoshi however he reincarnated. He squatted in front of the boy holding his fathers hand and gave him a warm smile.

“Well Happy Birthday Wakatoshi! Since it's your birthday I think a treat is in order! The shingen momo here is the best in all of Edo! You can ask anyone and they will say the same!” He chimed brightly. He had no idea of the quality of the food personally but the audience always lingered, his staff seemed capable and some patrons even visited for the food alone. Wakatoshi looked up at his father whos smile twitched and he pulled the child towards him.

“T-thank you but we'll be heading home. The show was amazing, thank you kindly for your hospitality.” Satori forced himself not to let the frown that wanted to appear on his face. From their cheap kimonos, it wasn't hard to put together that _'We'll be heading home_ ' really meant ' _we can't afford it_ '. He waved his words away.

“Nonsense! Wait there a moment, don't go anywhere!” Satori trotted to the counter and swiped up one of the peach jelly filled treats and a bottle of sake with two cups from another counter before returned to the pair.

“On the house. May I tempt you to drink with me? I'd appreciate some company in celebration of the premier and since it's your sons birthday, that's definitely a cause for celebration!” He enthused, waving the man towards a free table insistently and kneeling behind it. Wakatoshi's father looked uncomfortable but obliged, seemingly too polite to refuse.

They joined him at the table and Wakatoshi took the treat offered to him with an approving nod from his father. _So polite,_ Satori couldn't help but think as young Wakatoshi took a bite, eyes widening in delight and quickly taking another. Satori smiled wistfully, melting on the insides at the endearing display. It was hard not to stare at the child and he didn't want too make either of them uncomfortable.

He poured himself and the man, named Mizaki, a drink and they talked for some time. Mizaki was uncomfortable at first but he eased into the conversation, loosening up as they emptied the first bottle and Satori called for another. He tried to drink as slowly as possible without seeming suspicious. Human food and drink held no flavor and he would probably suffer for it later, his body not equipped to digest human food but a mild inconvenience as a means to engage Wakatoshi's father.

He stole glances at the boy as his focus passed back and fourth across the room, youth rounded eyes on the actors who came to mingle with the audience still in their stage costumes and performed dances to the music coming from the band playing in the corner near the bar. Human children were typically irritating in this age but Wakatoshi's politeness combined with the sparkle of wonder in his eyes and the chubbiness of his young cheeks. He was nothing short of _adorable._

Satori forced himself to focus on his father once again, the man a little intoxicated and probably not noticing Satori's curious stares at his son. Mizaki admitted to having not really been able to afford tonight and had to sacrifice some necessities to treat his son since he had been struggling to find work. Satori jumped on the opportunity.

“Hmm, that's pretty convenient. I've been meaning to hire a cleaner for some time. Just a few hours in the evening and you and your family can attend the shows, I pay pretty well too.” It was a lie, he cleaned the theater himself, having nothing better to do during the night but it was as good an excuse as any. He could find other things to busy himself with. The man stared at him with wide eyes, one brow slightly lopsided from his intoxication.

“I'd... that... thank you for your offer but I need to be able to to be able to bring Wakatoshi with me, his mother passed away shortly after he was born and there is no one who can watch him while I work.” Satori's smile faltered. It seemed a trend that Wakatoshi had some form of tragedy in his life from almost being killed along with his entire travelling companions to losing his family as an infant in a war between clans.

It was a small comfort that this time he had a father who cared enough to stick around and raise him. Human men seemed considerably less inclined to raise children alone than women, especially those living in poverty. He held a lot of respect for the man sat opposite.

“That won't be a problem, If not myself then their's always someone around who will be happy to keep an eye on him. You've raised such a polite child and I'd be happy to have both of you around,” He said with a smile, pretending to sip his sake. He could feel it sitting in his stomach and it wasn't a pleasant sensation. Mizaki appeared intoxicated enough that he wouldn't notice it the content of Satori's cup didn't wane. The man didn't hold any reservation over accepting after that, almost smacking his face against the table in his enthusiasm.

“Then I accept!” He turned to his son and put an arm around his narrow shoulders. “Did you hear that Toshi? We won't have to struggle so much now,” He said, almost teary eyed with joy. The mans relief was a surprise, seemingly unnecessary for a mere job offer but from the feint smile that pulled at Wakatoshis lips, Satori wondered just how rough they had it.

He disappeared for a moment again and returned with two bento boxes and set them on the table in front of the pair. Mizaki tried to insist it was too much but Satori dismissed the idea and mockingly scolded him for disobeying his hew boss. He watched them tuck into the food with vigor.

Something tightened in Satori's chest, realizing how hard it must be for the humans to get by. By the end of the second bottle of sake which Satori didn't even draw himself a drink from, he had learnt enough to make him glad he had integrated with the humans and built up quite the wealth of his own.

It hadn't crossed his mind that it might come in _this_ useful. Wakatoshis father gained a lot of respect from Satori as alcohol loosened his tongue and he spoke of their life and Satori praised himself for choosing to integrate and build up a living. Wakatoshi and his father certainly wouldn't live in hardship if Satori had anything to do with it.

The crowd in the foyer thinned and most of it disappeared as the actors and actresses retired for the night and Wakatoshi's father began to prepare to leave. Satori excused himself and retrieved two of the left over bento boxes and offered them to Wakatoshis father as a thank you for keeping his company.

Mizaki reluctantly accepted them and the pair bade their goodbyes. Wakatoshi stared at him as he left and Satori waved pleasantly, a soft smile on his face as he watched the small boy trot after his father into the night. Looking forward too tomorrow when they would return and Mizaki would begin working for him. He'd waited centuries to see his Wakatoshi again, he could certainly wait one more night.

* * *

The following evening after the days crowds finally diminished, Wakatoshi arrived with his father who wasted no time asking about what was expected of him and setting to work. They agreed to let Wakatoshi sit with Satori in his office while he wrote ideas and potential scripts. Now that he was alone with Wakatoshi he didn't really know what to say. He'd always been an adult when they had met previously but a child? He was at a loss. He tried asking about what he liked but Wakatoshi just stared at him, wide eyes scrutinizing him without word until:

"Have we met before? You look familiar." The words, the first that had been directly spoken too him, brought on memories of some hundred years ago, making a soft smile grace his lips, repeating the words he had said once before. Wakatoshi's voice was much more high pitched than the demon was accustomed to. It was endearing.

"Hmm, Maybe in a past life!~" He pulled the desk drawer open and pulled out a wooden board and a bag of black and white pebbles. “Have you ever played gomoku? I can teach you if you'd like?” Wakatoshi shook his head, a sparkle of interest in his eyes as they set the board up and sat on opposite sides of it while Satori explained the rules, charmed by the boys fascination and eagerness to learn.

* * *

Over the next few years, Satori became something of an honorary sibling too Wakatoshi as he grew. Himself and the boys father became something akin to friends and Satori made sure they wanted for nothing. The theater continued to flourish drawing the attention of people from all classes, bringing them together to enjoy performances as if they all stood on equal ground, a rare feat in modern human society.

Since the general population didn't like the classes mingling he supposed that this was his way of honoring the promise he had made around a thousand years ago. It wasn't exactly protecting them but seeing them all mingle after the shows, richly dressed upper class-men laughing and jesting with much poorer 'peasants' as if they were equals gave Satori a sense of accomplishment. He was used to adapting with the passage of time and adapting how he fulfilled his promise shouldn't be an exception.

While Wakatoshi grew up, Satori spent his time with him teaching him anything and everything his father couldn't while Mizaki worked for a few hours in the afternoon. He was as charming as Satori had always found him but there was something just that little but more endearing about his younger self and e wished he mad met him at this stage in his life before. By the time he hit adulthood, Satori started seeing him as he had in his former life. He no longer required to be watched over while his father worked but he came too the theater regardless, asking if he could also work.

Satori couldn't bare the idea of putting him to work so he had him look over his manuscripts as he usually had the actors do. Wakatoshi wasn't particularly creative but he'd picked up quite the gift with literature from his former daytime schooling. The demons manner of writing was old and dated and he never quite grasped the more modern ways or grammar and Wakatoshi graciously accepted the sort-of job.

It was as good a reason as any for them to spend more time together and he noticed how Wakatoshi sat unnecessarily close to him while they poured over manuscripts, leaning into him while he overlooked his writing and pointing out things that could be worded better. Satori didn't want to hope but given their former encounters, he hoped Wakatoshi felt the tension that made Satori a little jittery when they were alone together. One evening after a particular manic premier night, they sat playing Go, the more strategic variation of Gomoku which no longer interested Wakatoshi as he grew up.

Wakatoshi was tired and it showed in the hood of his eyes and the slight slouch in his posture. Having helped with the back stage madness of the actors and actresses preparing for the long performance and assisting guests as a coiffure must have really taken it out of him. Despite his evident exhaustion, he pushed himself to remain alert, indulging Satori in the game they usually played at the end of each day routinely for some years now. The demon wondered if he was doing it for his sake rather than Wakatoshi's enjoyment but he didn't comment. He couldn't stop himself from mentioning Wakatoshi's tiredness though.

“Maybe we should retire for the night, you've worked hard today.” Wakatoshi didn't respond, opting to observe the board and slowly move one piece to another point. Satori usually won but it never deter Wakatoshi from playing, enjoying the strategic chase while they talked over it more than playing to win.

"I'll return home once we have finished this game. Are you not tired? It's been an tiring day." Satori hummed as he added a new piece to the board, already having his win for the night planned out.

"I never tire of premiers, they're far to exciting to sleep. Tonight was a great success, thank you for your hard work as always Toshi! You can take the day off tomorrow if you want." The man merely hummed, thoughtfully observing the move and reanalyzing the board before speaking again once he had made his move.  
  
"That will not be necessary. I enjoy working here and even more so our games." He paused for a moment, brows furrowing minutely. Satori knew the look, something was bothering him that he either didn't want to say or didn't know how to word. "I have noticed how you never appear to tire regardless of how exhausting any day is." The words came with an odd lilt in Wakatoshis voice, seeming mild and passive.  
  
"I have endless energy for the theater, sleep is not important when there are plays to write, you know me~" he mused, feeling a little uncomfortable with where this was going and wanting to move it elsewhere. "We can call it a night if you're tired, I don't want to overwork you," he tried. Wakatoshi didn't bother making his move this time, his gaze meeting Satoris and sending an all to familiar shiver down his spine. Even after their encounters, Wakatoshis gaze was enough to have him at the humans mercy, willing to do anything Wakatoshi wished him to.  
  
"You have not aged since we met eleven years ago." Satori winced at the accusatory lilt in his tone, the demon forced a chortle.  
  
"Why thank you. I have good genes like my parents." Wakatoshi is far to sharp for his week attempts to dismiss his suspicions. He's feared this. Feared that the avoidance and disgust that human society held towards demons would have rubbed off on Wakatoshi.  
  
"You've taught me of things no human could know. History that isn't written and you hold knowledge far beyond your years. You haven't aged in eleven years and you never eat or drink. You also have strength far greater than that of anyone of your physical stature." Wakatoshi was pushing, his burning curiosity vivid in his ardent stare. Satori didn't respond, instead staring at the board and trying to find something to dismiss his suggestion. He didn't know what he would do if Wakatoshi left, decided that demons and humans shouldn't intermingle and leave him alone. The thought made him panic talk.

"There's to much to plan and write and rehearse. I can't get tired when so much is-"  
  
"Are you a demon Satori?" The words greeted silence, said demon trailing off and actually shifting uncomfortably. He'd never foreseen this, hadn't thought of what would be the best choice words to say.  
  
"Do you believe in such things?" He asked, voice small as he focused on the pebble he tossed up and down in his hand. "That's..... quite the accusation Toshi."  
  
"I apologize, I did not mean it as an accusation. I just want to confirm my suspicions." Satori chanced a glance at the man. Oddly enough his face had softened and something about his stare seemed apologetic. Satori sighed in defeat. Lying at this point would be an insult to Wakatoshi's intelligence.  
  
"I am. I won't ever age and I don't need to eat or sleep. I can't even remember my actual birthday but I'm thousands of years old. Does that bother you?" Ushi leans in for a kiss. When he pulls back he says no, it doesn't change my feelings for you. I have been wondering for some time. Noticed \/. Some of the locals my father frequents with have noticed." Satori smiled, silently enjoying the closeness once again.  
  
"Let them talk, I'll probably pack up and relocate in a few years. Would you like to come with me? Your father too of course, I'll probably open another theater somewhere away from here." He worried for a moment that Wakatoshi would refused but a slow smile crept over his face.  
  
"I'd love to."

* * *

Satori should have known. Should know by now from experience that things didn't always go to plan by now but he let himself get too comfortable once again, not preparing himself for unfavorable outcomes. Didn't think too anticipate just how much humanity had changed. Just days after they had spoke of relocating, Satori and Wakatoshi were winding down after another busy day over a few rounds of Daifugo, Satori wondering if he could just throw the cards aside and maybe tempt Wakatoshi into doing something _else_ when Satori heard the crowd of people outside.

He initially paid them no heed, ignoring them in favour of dramatically despairing his loss this round when he hard them speaking unanimously. It was quiet at first, or at least Wakatoshi didn't appear to hear it as he gathered up the cards and shuffled them. But Satori's attention was pinned to the sound when it gained volume. The words of the chorus were old, one of a language no longer used outside of cults or isolated temples and he couldn't help but be curious.

“I'll be back in a moment, something's happening outside, deal the cards and don't peak okay?” He chimed with a smile over his shoulder. He didn't notice it but something beyond his comprehension drew him out, somewhat mesmerized by the sounds. He pulled the barricade out of it's holds and opened the door minutely to take a peak.

As soon as the door creaked open, the previously irritation sound changed too something that feels like it's physically scraping against his eardrums. He staggers out of the building, feeling strangely off balance like the world around him is spinning, and stares at the group clogging up the street. Tens of towns people crowd around lead by a Meiko, all their eyes staring at him in a mix of fear and determination.

“I don't know what you're doing but I...” Satori tries to step forward and placate the humans but his legs don't want to cooperate and he finds the floor rushing up too greet him. He groans when he hits in ungracefully, and trys to get back up with little success. The chorus changes again, this time changing into something he recognized.

Ancient anti-demon chanting. It's origins a small temple Satori had seen the end too many a centuries ago. How had the humans found such scriptures? He doesn't have time to think about it as a gutteral growl rips itself from his lips. The diziness and ache in his head had changed into a sharp agony as it felt like white hot pins where being stabbed through his brain. Relief came when his everything went black and he slipped into unconsciousness just after he felt hands grasping at his shirt and dragging him across the floor.

* * *

When Satori became aware of himself again, the thick scent of wood burning and a rythumatic banging was all he could focus on. He tried to stand, head still throbbing with the after effects of the mantra the humans had chanted and the bright orange glow that shone through his eye lids and threatened to intensify the uncomfortable pounding through his head.

Someone was near by. He could hear them rugged breaths and something, or someone, hit the floor. Satori forced himself to open his eyes, vision blurred by the unfamiliar sensation of pain. He was laying on the floor of the back stage area, thick black smoke billowed against the ceiling and fire raged all around. A few feet away near the door, an all to familiar form slumped against the wooden floor.

“Wakatoshi!” Satori scrambled to his feet, an absurdly difficult task but he managed it ungracefully. His inhuman strength had temporarily left him with the effects of the chanting but it was slowly coming back too him. He stumbled towards the door, catching himself on whatever he could as he fought to coordinate his legs. Satori hearing didn't seem to be affected and he could hear Wakatoshi struggling to draw air, the black smoke of the blaze engulfing everything around, burning up the oxygen in the room.

The door was just in front of them, marks on it like Wakatoshi had been trying to force it open before Satori woke up and the demon ran to it, kicking it down without too much trouble. He ran back to Wakatoshi, pulling him off the floor with more difficulty than he was used to and climbed over the boxes and barrels that had been pushed against the door in an attempt to block off any escape.

“It's okay, we're out, we're okay, I've got you,” He mumbled as he kicks the barricade aside, smashing most of them too pieces in his haste. He stepped out into the yard and lays Wakatoshi on the ground as far away from the building as he could, rage building up in him at the soot blackening his partners skin in areas and the redness of burns visible through torched fabric. He shook him, refusing to acknowledge the sound of his lungs struggling to draw air and slowing as if giving up.

“T-toshi? Toshi, please wake up, I.. I can't.. Not... not now..” He paid no mind to the words leaving him at their own free will, shaking Wakatoshis shoulders defiantly like that might help but his gut was already telling him it was too late, he was just listening to the life draining out of him for the third time. It was to soon. He'd been blessed with seeing him as a child and been in each others lives for a few years but it only felt like he really had him back for _days._ They'd barely picked up where they had left off and yet _again_ something beyond his control was stealing Wakatoshi away from him long before was fair. His lips warbled as Wakatoshi's breathing slowed and came too a stop.

He'd done _nothing_ but coexist peacefully with the humans and yet they saw fit to take Wakatoshi away from him and try to take his own life. Something in him snapped. This time it sent him into a feral state, blind by rage and anguish that burnt everything away leaving only a raw instinct to _destroy._ He abandoned the unmoving human shell and ran through the streets of Edo, the scents of the humans who had collated outside the theater still fresh and easy to track.

Tracing them down to the temple they dared to celebrate their murder in and everything turned red. It created streams through the air and drenched his hands and the front of his kimono, splattering his face and all over but he didn't care. It painted a picture of what he really was as, despite his relatively human appearance, this was what he really was, a creature of destruction. It was somewhat satisfying to give in and release the anguish and frustration but it did little to quill the burning ache, the raw wound torn open at the cognizance that he was once again alone. Once he ran out of people to kill he stumbled back towards his theater, devoid of anything besides an agonizing sorrow that threatened to fray his mind and tear his very soul apart. He paid no heed to the state of himself nor the horrified screams of civilians.

Humans had gathered around to put the fire out but he had no will to join them. The theater could burn to the ground for all it was worth at that moment as he skulked around too the back. The fenced yard behind the theater was still untouched and Satori fell heavily to his knees, pulling Wakatoshi against him with no effort now that his strength had returned. And for the first time since he came to be, he cried. He wailed his loss while holding Wakatoshis head under to his chest, the cold liquid leaking from the corners of his eyes making pink tracks through splatters of red down his face before getting lost in brown hair.

He couldn't accept it. Refused to accept it. It was far to soon. He knew there would be times when Wakatoshis life would be shorter than others but he'd thought this time would be longer, a reasonable hope in this age. Nothing anyone said could have prepared him for this and he couldn't bare the thought of waiting for centuries before he got to see him again.

“Please _....”_ He wasn't even sure who he was asking but the plea left him, calling out to anyone or anything that could do _something._ “Please... someone...I'll do anything....,” He begged and he begged, pleading for something to hear his request in the empty space around. It was reminiscent to how the humans prayed, asking the divine to ease away their daily troubles or let their loved ones find rest after their human bodies and souls seized to coexist.

The divine didn't have anything to do with demons and asking them for help was beyond pointless but that didn't enter his mind as he studied every pore on Wakatoshi's face. The sun rose while he begged, anguishing at how even the warmth of Wakatoshis body left him. He couldn't let go, the second time had been hard enough but this time was harder, it threatened to broke him.

While he mourned, he hadn't noticed how the light around him turned from the usually warm light of morning too something eery unnatural. He'd given up on begging and instead just silently held on, completely unaware too how the surroundings had changed. The form he had held faded into dust before his eyes, snapping him out of his trance. Wakatoshi's solid form dispersing into ash that floated into the air through his grasp.

He didn't think of how it made no sense, only snatched at the particles like he may be able to piece him back together. When they faded to nothing, he looked around, trying to find whatever did this so he could make whatever it was suffer. He only now realized that he was no longer kneeling in the dirt in his theaters yard, but on polished gray marble so smooth it created a mirror effect. Gray mist swirled in the air around, thin around him but denser further away and hiding anything more than a few feet away from view. It seemed to stretch out endlessly in all directions but Satori could sense something nearby, something not not human but he didn't identify the aura as that of a demon. He hadn't even noticed how silent it had gotten until a cold voice cut through the air.

“It's been a while since I've had to work overtime for your mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get this edited and uploaded for aaaages but I've been sooooo busy with other stuff that I haven't had much of a chance >.< The next chapter is going too take a while too while I start preparing for Tendou week which starts in A M O N T H 'slams hands on table. deep inhale.' BOI I have too many ideas and not enough time in the day too actually get stuff done but I will have at least 7 fics/arts for it >.<
> 
> anyways, tysp for reading as always and I'd love too hear what you think!!! Also.... who could the new entity be?? (I almost typed a spoiler there and said what he is but HAHA I remembered and changed it so you'll have too wait and see!!) The next chapter isn't TOO long so I might be able to get it done hopefully soon!!


	4. Third time might just be the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad? have some sad. but also some happy. and some floof. bc idk how to do anything else and I actually cried a lil going through this chapter again. Idk why I have such an emotional attachment too these two but put them through hell and back and get sad over it.

“ _It's been a while since I've had to work overtime for your mess.”_

The disembodied voice seemed to come from all around, not pinpointed to any singular point. Satori darted his head back and forth looking for the source, enraged.

“What have you done with Wakatoshis body?” He demanded. The unknown aura must have been something powerful, Satori hadn't came across a being with this level of spacial or illusionary magic, powerful to draw even an elder like him in. The voice chuckled, now coming from one direction and Satori snapped his head towards it. A man dressed in black clothes he had seen foreigners wear but tailored beyond perfection. His haircut was questionable with it's curved bangs and slight part over his left eye the colour of light copper. The forms half cut off gloved hand came up to readjust his glasses.

“This is limbo, it's in the physical world which can't cross with this one. His soul is in the other realm at peace until he reincarnates again.”

“ _When_?” Satori stalked towards the figure, striking him but his hand met black dust that swirled in the air as his clawed hand cut through it. He knew better than to strike something probably beyond his power but his grief made him unstable and irrational. The darker side of his mind whispered that maybe he'd meet his own end if it provoked the being enough. “You know don’t you? I've heard whispers of soul reapers, you hold records of every birth and death for all of time. _Tell me when or so help me I’ll_ -" he cut himself off, not even sure what he could do. Threats were going to get him nowhere. He felt the presence re-emerge behind him and turned to find the figure flicking through an absurdly thick book, stopping on a page and reading.

"August 13, 1994. Today was one of a number of potential dates of death for this incarnation but the sixty two deaths you caused were undetermined. So thank you for all the extra paperwork I didn't want to-”

"'Potential' dates. So it didn't _have_ to happen? Please. Change it. I'll do anything," he resumed his begging, dropping to his knees and bowing as low as he could. Nearly five hundred years. He'd have to wait a further five hundred years before he got to see Wakatoshi again. It was to painful to accept. "Please. You have to be able to do something." He heard a tsk sound from the demon and the book slammed shut.

"Why would I help you? You've caused me more trouble than you're worth and to be frank, you're a demon," the mans face wrinkled with distaste at the end of his sentence. "Your kind always make our job as reapers far more difficult than it needs to be with your _mess_ and your disgusting pass times." Satori shrank in on himself, hands balling into fists against the ground.

“Take me instead."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Take my life instead, reverse the humans lives and just take mine. One death must be easier than all of them. You said we don't have records nor predictable death dates so I'm guessing there isn't much paperwork right?" He knew the offer was impossible and he was probably grasping at straws before reaper laughed but it still stung. The forms laugh is harsh, demeaning and it made Satori want to attack him but doing so was useless. The reapers cackling died to an amused sigh.

"You. A demon. The most selfish, self indulgent abominations in all of creation. Want to trade your life for some humans, most of which you _just killed_ yourself. This is hilarious," Satori looked up from the floor, face twisting into a snarl at the mocking grin on the reapers face. It faded as he returned Satori's stare, amusement making way for wide eyed surprise. "You're.... not joking are you." The demon didn't answer, staring the reaper out as he stood to his full height. Only now realizing how small the creature was in comparison.

"You heard me. My life for all of them. Can it be done?" One of the figures brow raise, no trace of his humor left.

"You know you'll return to the nether right? You will just seize to exist. Demons don't go to some other realm like the humans do." Somehow, a slight smile tugged at one corner of Satoris lips. Returning to nothing? Not knowing who he was or is and simply disappearing as if he had never existed? That didn't sound like a forfeit at all. Anything was better than living with the pain of waiting and remembering. Spending the next five centuries waiting for possibly a snippet of time with Wakatoshi and probably longer after that sounded like _hell_. The choice was far to easy.

"Can it be done?" He parroted. The reapers expression turned into something else all together. Satori wasn't sure.

"You're certainly a strange one. Okay. No promises but I'll have a word with my superior. Might even throw an extra offering to sweeten the deal." The reaper shifted in and out of nothing for less than a second, the black dust around him barely shifting with his phase in and out of this space in the time he was away. Something was different. The black suit jacket he had worn was gone along with his tie and the white button down beneath had the top button undone, a much more relaxed appeal. The biggest difference was the somewhat smug grin on his face. Instead of hovering, shiny black shoes met the ground with a tap.

"Seems my boss has taken a liking to you. He laughed by the way, a lot. I threw in a little extra something to sweeten the deal and even pulled an extra favor but we'll call it even. Two days short of eighteen millennia's is far to much time in this job and this is as good a reason as any to retire." He spoke fondly, shedding his gloves and pacing towards Satori. The demons eyes widened, His entire form felt warm with relief. He didn't fear The Nether, he welcomed it. Wakatoshi would be able to live longer while Satori became nothing, unknowing and unfeeling and devout of the curse of falling for a human. He'd liked to have said a proper goodbye but he could live, or not, with the way things turned out. The reaper came to a stop merely a foot in front of him, the difference in their heights much more notable now.

“Three immortal lives for sixty three mortal ones, collecting one of three,” The reaper said, closing his eyes and bringing a hand up where black mist condensed in his palm, swirling around until it created it's own tiny vortex. “Any last words demon?” Satori gave a soft smile.

"Thank you. If you get a chance, tell Wakatoshi I'm sorry and to take care of himself," he whispered as the reaper slammed his palm against Satori's chest. He felt the shock of it ricochet through his entire body and the ash dance through the air. Looking down at the source and watches as his hands dissolved into dust, blowing up and away by an invisible, unfelt wind. Numbness set in as he faded away, thinking of the some of the happiest moments he'd shared with Wakatoshi as his many millenniums of immortality was erased from existence, his last recollection being of the very first time his lips brushed with Wakatoshis until everything faded to nothing.

“ _Tell him yourself.”_

* * *

The nothingness fades. Something strange is happening as Satori slowly regains awareness, feeling a soul deep lethargy he has never felt before. _What's happening?_ Nothing made any sense in his distorted, groggy mind. He could hear the sounds of people around, muted scents making his head throb uncomfortably and it felt like something warm encircled his shoulders, A stark contrast to the uncomfortable hardness of whatever he was laying on. What was going on?

His head felt painful and it felt like his body needed to do something but he couldn't put his finger on it. He opened his mouth to verbalized his discomfort and air rushed past his lips, the discomfort in his chest immediately easing. He let the air out, taking another breath and the clouds in his mind shifted a little. He had never breathed before but while he forced himself to repeatedly draw and exhale air, it lessened the discomfort in his chest. Demons didn't need air to function. His muddled mind couldn't begin to comprehend what was going on.

“Satori, please wake up.” _Ah._ The baritones of his favorite sound came from somewhere near by. His body felt like a dead thing, to heavy to move and yet it was like Wakatoshi was _right there_. A deep sorrow threatened to fray his mind. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be taunted with memories that bared sensations. He wanted to fade to nothing, a state of unfeeling and unawareness that took all of this torment with it. Had he fallen for the trap of an ascended demon that sent him to a place were he would spend the rest of eternity being haunted by memories of sounds and sensations that were forever out of his reach? If he didn't feel so exhausted he might have found the energy to be angry at himself.

With some difficulty and a lot more reluctance, he let his eyelids open just a crack. His vision was blurry and he immediately regretted it. A bright orange light cascaded from his side and sent shots unfamiliar of pain across his skull. The glow illuminated the side of unmistakable tanned skin above him and despite his vision, he knew the apparition was one meant to taunt him. There he was as the blurriness faded. Wakatoshi looked vibrant against the blanket of dark and stars above him, radiant as he smiled even though tears cascaded down his cheeks. His eyes held an affection so powerful it made Satori want to weep. _It wasn't fair._ Because in his mind, the moment he reached out and tried to touch Wakatoshi, he'd probably disappear.

“Satori! Are you okay?” Now a little more aware of himself as he kept inhaling and exhaling, things started registering. The ground beneath him was the rough flooring he knew paved the street where his theatre resided but it felt cold and uncomfortable, small rocks or something digging into his skin uncomfortably. Confused was an understatement. He blinked a few times, trying to rid himself of the visions that taunted him but the world around him only grew more and more vivid.

There were whispers coming from a crowd of humans surrounding them. He could now hear the sound of water being thrown, hitting something solid and the hiss of flames being quenched. Everything around seemed more and more real with each passing minute and yet non of it made sense. Satori wouldn't let himself believe it. His body felt heavy, too weighed down by an unknown force move. Was this his afterlife? Had the rumours of The Nether been wrong? Spending an eternity staring at Wakatoshi, so close and yet so out of reach with how heavy he felt seemed more like some kind of hell. He cursed the reaper, cursed himself for falling into a trap. His eyes burned.

“Why are you hear?” He asked, voice sounding gravelly and quiet. It was a physical effort to speak. Wakatoshi's brows furrowed and Satori felt a thumb against his cheek, wiping away the salt liquid escaping Satori's eyes.

“You collapsed in the theater. The human thought you are a demon and set it on fire. They barricaded the doors but I got us out.” Satori narrowed his eyes, disbelieving of what the Wakatoshi apparition spoke of. That wasn't how it happened.

“No Toshi, you died in the fire and I traded my life for yours and all the humans I killed because it's my fault you died and the reaper complained about paperwork,” It may have not been the real Wakatoshi but he couldn't dam the flood of words that fell from dry and cracked lips even if every word felt like sandpaper scratching away at his throat. He remembered the reapers words and forced his arm to move, gripping Wakatoshis kimono which felt strange in his hands, definitely not how fabric usually felt.

“The reaper said he did me a favor, maybe he made it so I could see you one last time,” He said, a sad smile pulling at his lips. He no longer held any contentment towards the creature. “I'm going to The Nether Toshi, can I have one last kiss before I go? I can't.. move.” The smile on Wakatoshi's face that had slipped a little widened and he laughed, a light and amused sound. The arm around Satori's shoulders tightened, making the aches throughout his body more prominent. Wakatoshi looked up at something out of Satori's vision and addressed the crowd around them loudly, stern and commanding.

“He's a little delirious. Please ensure the fire is put out and begin working on repairs immediately. It is the least I can ask of you after causing the damage. Father, can you help me?” Another presence was at Satori's other side looking over him with concern and Satori immediately recognized the form as Wakatoshi's father. The pair of them pulled him to his feet and his vision blurred again, the world seemed to sway around him.

The pair kept him upright, supporting him via his arms while his legs refused to carry his weight. Now that he was standing, he could see the still smoldering fires destroying his theater being extinguished by what looked like the people he had killed not to long ago. Humans in attire associated with temples bowed at him as he was guided away, running back and fourth to extinguish the fires. Satori felt like he was in a daze.

Nothing made sense. His chest tightened at the strain of moving like he required more air so he breathed faster. By the time they made it to Wakatoshi's home not to far from the theater, he felt like he may collapse at any second. Wakatoshi held him up while his father set up a futon. The pair laid Satori in it and he immediately felt better, the softness of the sheets and the squishy padding beneath him making him feel more at ease.

Trying to process everything wasn't going smoothly, all the alien sensations and the odd dullness of his senses while he felt far more aware of his physical being was bewildering. Previously, he'd barely been aware of his body, it was numb to most sensations and felt weightless but now it felt like lead, stiff, uncooperative and to heavy to move. Wakatoshi's father made his exit and left them alone, Wakatoshi laying next to him on the edge of the futon on his side, a palm propped against his cheek. The softening of his eyes and the smile tugging at his lips made him look unearthly even through blurred vision.

“This is... strange. Me caring for you.” Satori frowned. It was strange, the reversal of roles, but Satori couldn't comprehend why the words were so strange coming from the man next to him. He didn't overthink it, enjoying his comforting presence while it lasted.

“It is. I miss you Toshi, I'm sorry I gave up in the end. This time it was my fault, If I... I should have...” His throat constricted, voice coming out warbled with strong emotions he was unfamiliar with. He summoned enough energy to scoot closer until their bodies were close enough for their legs to tangle. “I can't wait for so long just to see you taken from me again. I know it's selfish but I can't do it anymore.” Wakatoshis chest rumbled, the sound of his deep laughter quiet in the open space. Satori frowned, pulling away enough to meet Wakatoshi's eyes in the dimly lit room. Something shone brightly from deep within them, like he was recalling something bitter sweet. A large hand found its way into Satori's hair, its warmth making him feel content.

“I remember everything Satori. The times we met before. The fire. I was... After the fire I was in a place I've been before but don't remember and then I was in the theater again with a man dressed in black clothes. You were on the ground like you were before but the back door was unbarred.” The words ran through Satori's heavy mind, struggling to process them. Wakatoshi closed the gap between them and laid a gentle kiss against Satori's forehead and when he retreated, his eyes were glassy and glazed.

“The man said you had exchanged your immortality for my life and to tell you he left a note for you at the theater. Satori, I... remember everything. All the times we met before.” Satoris mouth moved to form words. He still hadn't disappeared and everything felt so real and yet so surreal at the same time. The reaper had mentioned doing him some extra favors and he definitely recalls feeling the exchange of his life, but Wakatoshi was still there when Satori shouldn't be able to feel or thing anything. The reason for his sudden requirement to draw breath every few seconds and the heavy feeling of his body was beginning to make sense but even less sense at the same time. As if sensing his thoughts, Wakatoshi's hand drifted from his hair to his neck, fingers coming to rest on the nape while his smile only widened, eyes widening a little in wonder.

“You have a pulse.”

_No._ It wasn't possible. There was no possible way it could be real, demons were demons and that was it and yet everything clicked together. Breathing. The rhythmic he could feel were Wakatoshi's fingers rested. The uncomfortable emptiness of his stomach that told him he needed something and the sensation of his eyelids that suggested he needed to do something to recover his strength. The reaper had taken his _immortal_ life. Those had been his exact words. _Could that really mean... Does this mean...._

“I'm... human?” His eyes widened, verbalizing his thoughts making him feel all the more sure. Everything pointed to it. And the way Wakatoshis face shone with a muted happiness at the statement, wonderment mixed with a fondness of more than just the short time they spent together. Once again Wakatoshi spoke as if he could read his thoughts, his voice thick as if his throat was constricting the way Satori's wanted to.

“I remember everything Satori, all of our past meetings. You've spent a lot of time waiting for me to find my way back to you haven't you? I'm sorry for leaving you alone, that must have been lonely.” Satori's chest tightens at the words, resonating with them so much it _hurt_. Over a thousand year of waiting and the loneliness he'd endured collided with the hesitant reluctance and almost equally unbearable happiness at the fact that _this might be real._ His eyes burned and blurred, liquid escaping them as he buried himself against Wakatoshi's chest, completely overwhelmed. He wept noisily in Wakatoshi's hold, relishing in the warmth of his body that seemed to sear itself into Satori's skin, his gentle reassuring coos and the large hand running through his hair. They stayed like that until he felt a pull on him that he couldn't describe. At some point during his outburst, Wakatoshi had rolled onto his back, allowing Satori to rest his heavy head on his chest and surrounded him in his sturdy arms. It felt so right, just being close like this and Satori really _feeling_ his presence, his demon self having been numb and unfeeling. He'd treasured the numb sensation of Wakatoshi in his arms but this was completely different, so much more intense that it brought on a fresh wave of feeling that threatened to overwhelm him again. Wakatoshi comforting him while he got a grip of himself. Something tugged at the back of his mind.

“I've missed you so much Toshi. I tried to keep my promise but I.... when you died in that fire I just.... lost it. I killed the humans who burned the theater and I don't feel bad about it. I'm sorry.” He felt the gently rise of Wakatoshis chest, comforted by how much more of Wakatoshi he could feel from the radiance of his heat to the weight of one of Wakatoshi's legs resting over one of his own. Thrilled anew at how much more he could _feel_ him. The sensation of Wakatoshi's hand tugging through the strands of his hair felt incredibly relaxing, lulling away the disappointment in himself into a sense of calm.

“You were grieving and they tried to harm you, I would never hold that against you.” Wakatoshi's amusement seemed to die as he pulled them closer together. “I truly am sorry for leaving you even if it is completely out of my control, I recall wishing I was not mortal in previous lives so that I didn't have to leave you behind. While it was never something I could do anything about, I still felt guilty.” Satori looked at him in shock which melted into something much softer, fonder. His eyes burned in that odd way again and he chuckled.

“It was always worth it but it was hard, it's not your fault you are human, the time we had together meant a lot to me.” He said, readjusting himself so he was somewhat propped up against Wakatoshi's chest so he could have a better view of his face. An incredibly bittersweet warmth filled his chest as he studied every inch of Wakatoshi's face, he couldn't see every pore and tiny crease as he used to be able to but it made him no less breathtaking. “But I'm human now. I'm really human.” The words came out soft and sweet and they meant so many things. He wouldn't have to watch Wakatoshi die and bury him over and over. He wouldn't remain timelessly young while Wakatoshi aged and most importantly he wouldn't have to go on alone.

He was still a demon even if he had been stripped of his immortality so he would certainly return to The Nether when his now mortal body reached it's expiry but the experiences of one _human_ lifetime was worth far more than snippets of happiness drowned out by centuries of waiting and not truly being able to feel with the numbness his immortality cursed him with. He was pulled from his content musing with a frown by a strange gurgling noise and an uncomfortable shift from somewhere near his navel. He looked down, wondering where it came from when Wakatoshi's chest rumbling with llaughter drew his attention.

“You are hungry. You need to eat and sleep to recover your energy,” He explained as he carefully shifted Satori off him and stood with a thoughtful look. “We will have to find out what you like to eat. I'll be back shortly.” He left while Satori lay in wonder with thoughts of what it was like to enjoy food and sleep. The necessities were such everyday human things, a thoughtless process in humans minds but the thought of experiencing them for the first time excited Satori, almost embarassingly so. He'd get to experience so many new things and in his new found mortality. Wakatoshi didn't make him wait long. An alluring scent drifted from the floor below and Wakatoshi let himself into the room with a dish filled with broth and ramen he recognized.

He was nervous to try it, having found human food to be tasteless and somewhat repulsive but the alluring scent made his stomach twist more uncomfortably. Wakatoshi helped him sit up and showed him how to hold the chopsticks. It was difficult with his lack of coordination in his exhaustion but he managed to pick some of the delightful smelling ramen and take a bite. The flavors that danced on his tongue as he chewed it had him craving more. Wakatoshi told him to slow down and not to take to much at once but he felt ravenous, emptying the bowl in minutes. The angry gnashing of his stomach disappeared and he warmth washed over him as he settled back into the futon, his eyelids trying to close without his permission.

“That was amazing Toshi, thank you. I feel... Dizzy? I'm not sure how to... how-” His words ended as his chest drew in air of their own accord, his jaw falling open and when it stopped his body relaxed more into the soft sheets below him. Wakatoshi hummed in amusement and slipped between the sheets once he had set the empty dish aside.

“You're tired, you should sleep.” Wakatoshi's smile widened at the wide eyed look of fascination on Satori's face, a broad grin tugging at his lips as he let himself settle into a position his body felt more comfortable with, on his side and pressed close to Wakatoshi's. He didn't know how to sleep exactly, if you had to do something to go into that restful stasis he had always Watched Wakatoshi through but the warm lull he felt and how his eyes wanted to close on their own suggested it was something that just happened. Being human was certainly going to be something he had to get used to. He leaned into Wakatoshi, the lull growing stronger at the comforting warmth of Wakatoshi's lean form next to him.

“Will you stay with me? Do you wake up on your own or do you have to do something? What if someone tries to attack you while you sleep? Can you hear them?” He asked, feeling embarrassment warm his cheeks but curiosity overpowering the embarrassment. He had so many questions and this was barely chipping into them but this was all still so alien and unknown. Wakatoshi didn't laugh at him, he just maintained that charming smile from against the pillow they shared.

“I'll watch over you until you fall asleep. You wake up once you have recovered enough energy for the day. If someone were to break in we would hear them and wake up.” Wakatoshi's own cheeks heated up but the smile didn't waver. “I used to wonder what you would look like sleeping since you told me you liked watching me sleep. Is that odd?” Satori chuckled, the weight of his eyelids becoming to heavy to resist any longer.

“No, I used to wonder what it was like to be human. That's a little crazy by demons standards,” He sighed, allowing the comfortable waves to roll over him until he fell into unconsciousness, vaguely feeling the continuous gentle tug of fingers though his hair.

When morning came, Satori felt himself coming back from sleep but he didn't want to wake up just yet. He felt like he was floating, surrounded by incredible comfort and warmth and he didn't want to move.

“Morning,” A sleep roughened voice made him change his mind and he opened his eyes, greeted with Wakatoshi's face. Residual sleep hooding his eyes and a wide, slightly lopsided smile warmed his face. “You look familiar.” Satori felt the tug of his own smile as he stretched, bittersweet nostalgia at the words making him feel warm.

“Hmm, Maybe in a past life.”

* * *

It was a few days before Satori felt like he had the energy to go about his usual days running the theater. His indestructible body turning mortal seemed to have taken its toll and it took a while for him to regain his strength, a mortal level of strength anyway. He slept a lot, sleeping through the night and in short bursts during the day. He enjoyed it, the warm, comfort of resting was enjoyable and even more so was falling asleep besides Wakatoshi.

He'd always thought of sleep as an inconvenience but he found a new appreciation for how Wakatoshi had let him lay besides him while he slept in former lives. There was something strangely intimate and incredibly trusting about letting yourself be vulnerable and resting together with someone that made Satori's fondness of his lover grow even more. The view of his face being the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was even more a treat. Wakatoshi brought him different food whenever it was time for a mean and he made a mental note of the things he enjoyed and what he disliked and he looked forward to what Wakatoshi would cook up next. He'd gotten used to the human routine of eating and sleeping amongst other things that were normal for humans.

Wakatoshi and Satori had spoken with his father the day after the theater was torched, being honest about Satoris demonic heritage and what had really happened at the theater. The former demon had worried to how the man would handle the information but his reaction hadn't been that much different to Wakatoshi's when he had asked if Satori was not human. He'd listened with widened eyes as they told him about Wakatoshi's past lives and how they had been together, How Satori had traded his immortality for Wakatoshi's life and how it lead to the current situation. Satori worried that he may disprove and send him on his way but when they finished, they were met with a warm smile.

“That's quite a fascinating story. I'll admit I had my suspicions but thought it to be non of my business. You've extended an incredible kindness to myself and the rest of the staff at the theater that few humans would be willing to offer.” Satori shifted, feeling a bout of bashfulness that made him want to throw the cover over his head and hide. “Our home is open to you for as long as you need it. It's the least I can do for everything you have done for me and Toshi. If you need anything then please don't hesitate to ask.” Satori felt a little overwhelmed, the mans kindness and understanding incredibly touching.

“T-thank you,” He said, bowing his head as the man stood and left the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the happy ending is in sight!! I had far too much fun writing Ten all fascinated by being human and I had a few ideas for a few first human experiences ( some just cute and some a little ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) that I'll probably just dumb in a separate fic because most of them are half written anyway. Couldn't fit them into the main plot without making the last chapter even more of a monster than it already is so I'll make a collection of it. Just tooth rotting fluff and porn. Maybe a smidge of angst. But mostly fluff. Fluff is life.


	5. The final time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortality is odd, Satori had watched mortality bring and end life many times, seeing how meaningless and short lives humans lives were. Yet experiencing it is another thing entirely, the complete opposite of what he'd expected. Since his mortality had left him and his mortal days are on a timer, he wants to make every day he has with Wakatoshi meaningful.
> 
> Until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sat in my folder since forever waiting to be beta'd aaaaargh!! But here it is finally!!

A few days later he woke up feeling rested and bursting with energy, ready to return to what had been his everyday life for some forty years. The theater had been repaired, the damaged foundations repaired and anything inside that had been burned had been replaced. Wakatoshi or his father must have alerted the workers, actors and actresses as he was greeted with a warm welcome, a celebration of his return even. The warm greeting of the humans he had spent so much time with was different to the usual greetings as they filtered in to begin each day, like he was seeing them through new eyes. He'd never really tangled much with them for anything other than work and briefly as an onlooker as they celebrated their hard work. Being a part of it, enjoying their company as they ate together at the end of the night, indulging in the buzz of alcohol with them in celebration for the first time and more after, it may have been enough to bring a tear to his eye, almost. Once the festivities were over, he recalled something Wakatoshi had said when he had first awoken and excused himself to his office, looking through the drawers of his writing desk and finally found an envelope sealed with black wax, a swirly cursive 'K' embedded into it that looked out of place. He ripped it open and read the short letter several times, frowning.

_Satori,_

_My superiors backed your proposal but one immortal life was not enough for this level of time reversal._

_I've offered my own immortality as I have been considering retirement to mortality for sometime. You do not have to thank me, I took the opportunity selfishly._

_I cannot say what will happen to your soul after your human body perishes as I will not be on duty and it is down to whomever fills my position. Your records are as blank as they have always been so I can only assume you will return to The Nether, so make the most of the time you have left._

_I also extended the favor somewhat. My superior advised another's life would be required to appease the time keepers so we elected someone who's time train was as muddled with a humans as yours was. If you ever cross paths, He may thank you or kill you. I will not accept responsibility for that outcome._

_I would request that you give my successor a hard time but I do not feel that you will want to bring your mortality to an end at the hands of the humans, since taking another humans life is a crime punishable by death, and I think the cupid assigned to yours and Wakatoshi's souls would never let me rest until I perish if something I said ended your union before he planned it._

_All the best_

_-Kenjirou_

_Reaper (retired)_

Satori folded the letter, putting it back in its envelope and replaced it in the drawer, laughing to himself in the empty room.

“Well thanks anyway Kenjirou, and likewise, hope you enjoy your retirement,” He said out loud, knowing he wouldn't be heard but felt it necessary regardless. He wondered who the other immortal was, the one who's “soul trail” got mixed up with another humans. Guilt wasn't exactly the feeling he felt at the thought of taking someones immortality from them indirectly, but if he ever met them, he may apologize. From his experience so far, he wished he'd been made mortal a long time ago.

* * *

Time passed as it always had, unforgiving and unstoppable but Satori lived each and every day to its fullest. Time had meaning, every day that passed by was a day less they'd live but a single day of mortality felt more meaningful than ten years as a demon. He ran his theater with Wakatoshi's help and looked forward to retiring to the home he shared with Wakatoshis father at the end of it. Soon, twenty years had passed. Satori had started noticing changes in Wakatoshi, ageing just as gracefully as he had in his past lives. But this time, Satori saw those changes in himself.

His hair grew with time, a first in nineteen thousand years and his skin no longer bounced back when he wrinkled his eyes with laughter. Tiny creases barely there remained as he studied himself in a mirror, mildly fascinated at even the most minute changes. Humans didn't seem to like these changes but he embraced every tiny wrinkle, just more proof of his mortality. He'd been thinking of an idea for a few years, briefly mentioning it to Wakatoshi for his opinion but he asked him properly one evening. The theater was well established and full of fond memories but they never went anywhere, never left the town of Edo.

With some discussion with Wakatoshi and his father, he put the theater up for sale. Saying goodbye to the staff he had grown with was hard but not enough to make him regret it. He made sure the new owner was willing to keep the existing staff and ensured he would treat them well and Satori and Wakatoshi said there final goodbyes, promising to return to visit.

Satori took the wealth that he had saved up for so long and they traveled, revisiting places they had lived in Wakatoshi's past lives to see how they had changed, a trip of nostalgia. Most of the towns had been wiped out or grown beyond recognition but some structures remained, refreshing their memories on the special moments they had shared throughout their history. Satori wanted to climb the abandoned palace that was maintained as a landmark and sit on the little ledge below the roof that had been their personal little space some six hundred years ago but Wakatoshi talked him down, pointing out the warning sign that warned people that the building was unsafe to enter. Once satisfied that they had seen everything they wanted to, they took off, leaving the island of Japan for the first time in twelve centuries in Satori's case. He had seen it all in his earlier years but he wanted to show it to Wakatoshi and rediscover it for himself. Their adventures took them all over the world for many years, every day filled with sights and experiences that they shared until they entered the final stages of their lives. They returned to Japan, finding a small sleepy town to live out the rest of their days in peace. The color of Satori's vibrant hair had long since faded to a wispy white as had Wakatoshi's and his once youthful skin had lost its glow, but he was no less mesmerizing than he was the first time they met in Satori's eyes.

With age came new experiences, Wakatoshis strength lessened and Satori required the aid of a cane to walk, his once indestructible, time immune physique weakening and approaching it's expiry. It was inconvenient but he embraced it, just another small comfort that he was no longer cursed with the immortality he had grown to detest. Wakatoshi's sight deteriorated, forcing him to wear glasses, and Satori would be lying if he didn't find the new accessory attractive. They were no longer fit to travel so they took walks upon Wakatoshis insistence, a way to help keep their bodies in healthier condition for longer.

One particular evening as they took their usual stroll through the town, they spotted a pair of elderly men moving into a house not to far from their own. Satori frowned, the taller of the two being somewhat familiar but the other he didn't recognize. He stared for a while until Wakatoshi shook the hand he held and walked towards them.

“Toshi?” He asked as they slowly got closer, noticing recognition. As they approached, Satori saw the other man clearer, his eyesight having deteriorated a little with age and was hit with a shock of familiarity that made his eyes widened. They came to a stop in front of the carriage where belongings were being unloaded by the two men with the help of some younger ones, the elder pair noticing their presence and looking over. Satori saw the same thoughts run through his own head cross over the shorter of the pairs now all to familiar face. Familiar, but different. The couple stopped what they were doing, excusing themselves for a moment and made their way to the onlookers, hand in hand. The pair of them smiled, understanding and fondness twinkling in his age, no, mortality dulled eyes.

“The reaper said he took my immortality as a part of a deal you made without my permission,” He said with a fux look of disgust. It melted into a wrinkled smile. “I believe I owe you a thank you.” Satori chuckled, closing the distance and embracing the figure like the old friend he was, patting his back as a sentimental familiarity overcame him.

“That devil, he told me he had added an immortal life to sweeten the deal with his superiors but never told me who, mortality looks good on you Eita,” He said with a crinkly smile as he pulled away, grinning at the fond smile Wakatoshi shared with the taller of the other couple. The man bumped Satori's shoulder lightly with his first.

“It's good to see you.”

“It's good to see you too, I'm glad my mess robbed you of your immortality.” Eita didn't need to verbalize his thoughts, encircling his arm around Kawanishi's with a warm, wrinkled smile as they invited them to their new home for tea.

* * *

The four old friends spent hours recounting their human years, enthralled in each others stories until the sun slowly started to descend in the sky. They shared a fond farewell with promises that they would pick up their conversation at Satori and Wakatoshi's house the following day and Wakatoshi insisted they took a detour, lengthening their walk so they got proper exercise before relaxing for the evening. Satori was all to happy to oblige. The town had never struck any particular familiarity with Satori when they settled here but as they walked through the small surrounding forest further away than their usual strolls took them, the elderly trees around him drew on a sense of familiarity from something within his fading memories.

“Toshi, go this way,” He instructed distractedly, pointing at a path that lead off their current course. Something drove him and he had a suspicion he knew exactly where it would lead them but he'd learnt that he couldn't always trust his memory anymore. Unsurprisingly, when the trees thinned and the light spilled through their leaves more, they stepped out onto wide expansion of lush grass into surrounding trees, every bit as bright and alive as Satori remembered it. His spot.

The meadow hadn't changed in the slightest and he stood still for some time just taking it in. fluffy white clouds slothfully moved across the sky that somehow seemed more azure from here than beyond the wall of woods keeping it secret. The trees around blocked any sounds from the villages and the town just beyond it's perpetrates as if it didn't exist and Satori felt a serenity he couldn't describe, not like what he recalled feeling as a demon but something more intense.

“Satori?” Wakatoshis mild concern snapped him out of his trance, turning to him in a state of shock as if he was once again standing there alone. Wakatoshi didn't say anything, instead reaching out to Satori's face and wiping away the warm tear that escaped his eyes without his knowledge. “You're crying.” Satori took a deep breath, momentarily surprised by how pure and somewhat sweet the air felt in his lungs. Something he wouldn't have noticed in his immortal years. He smiled, taking Wakatoshi's hand and taking him to the center of the meadow where they both carefully laid on their backs at Satori's request. He didn't speak for some time and he was grateful Wakatoshi didn't question, seeming to understand as he stared up at the sky with his back against the bed of soft grass beneath them. Unsure how to put his thoughts into words. His words left him of their own accord, throat constricting with the recollection of darker days.

“I buried you here. Past you's. There was something about this meadow that always drew me to it and I kept coming back each time because it's so peaceful.” He explained, mind going back to the very first time they'd met where he'd met Wakatoshi for the very first time. “I should have brought you here when you in a past life, it's beautiful.” Wakatoshi hummed in agreement, his large hand seeking out Satori's on the grass and entangling their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze Satori knew was meant to reassure.

“It is. This time you won't be here alone though.” As if he had an ability of an immortal, Wakatoshi somehow knew what Satori was not saying. Just knowing Satori may have spent several years letting time pass by as he grieved.

“I know.” Satori hummed happily, weakly squeezing the warm hands laced between his own. Humans usually feared the end of their lives, afraid of what came next. A weakness Satori had always found foolish but now he could understand, he couldn't relate to it but he could understand. He wasn't in any rush to return to The Nether, he was certain he still had a fair few years to cherish with Wakatoshi before his body perished and his existence ended for good, but he was looking forward to the nothing that would come when he and Wakatoshi could no longer be together. His human life had been full of meaning and the tireless centuries of unrest had been forgotten. A spark of bittersweet inspiration struck him.

“I want us to be buried here when we pass on! Together. I was here when I heard those demons attack your party and it seems like something from a story from one of the theater plays that it ends here too.” His words spilling from his mouth without much thought, warmed at the idea. The hand holding his own tightened again. He could feel Wakatoshi looking at him, knowing there was a warm smile on his face before he turned to return it.

“I would like that.”

* * *

Some years later, Satori awoke one morning and found he just couldn't get up. It confused him for a moment but it didn't take long for it to set in that this was the beginning of the end. His mortal body no longer had the strength to go about his days anymore. He wasn't scared, merely saddened by the thought that this time he would be the one to leave Wakatoshi behind as said man rose from their futon with some difficulty. Their strength had dwindled to the point they required help from one of the townspeople to get by and they hadn't left their home for some time. Spending their days playing board games they'd once played some hundred years ago, reminiscing In their lives, it was peaceful. In his final moments, he stared at Wakatoshi, not having much energy for words but content with etching every detail of the human who'd brought meaning into his existence into his memory. He didn't need words anyway. The fond yet sad glimmer in Wakatoshi's eyes said that Satori didn't need to voice his final thoughts, thank him for every day he had gifted him with or apologize for leaving him alone. Wakatoshi would probably follow him soon but to were human souls went to await his eventual reincarnation. The thought saddened him a little, but it was beyond wasteful to spend his last hours thinking of the time he lost, when he'd been given so much. When his eyes closed for the final time and his last breathed at him, he was ready for the eternal nothing that enveloped him, truly at piece.

* * *

modern **heisei period – 2010**

* * *

The familiar sounds of volleyballs bouncing off a polished wooden floor is a familiar one, One Wakatoshi has found to be a comforting one throughout his childhood up until now. He stood in line with others he had seen in the entrance ceremony earlier that morning. Shiratorizawa was an impressive school. It asked for high grades than Wakatoshi had not been able to achieve at the end of middle shool but his hard work at refining his skills through his love for volleyball had landed him with a scholarship. Introducing himself to the second and third years along with his peers felt like an achievement of it's own.

Besides the schools honorable reputation for its sports programs, Wakatoshi knew he wanted to enroll here. The sky was clear and the bustle of towns and cities beyond the old woods that kept it separate from the surrounding world seemed to be an era away. Something about the grounds felt more serene than anywhere else he'd been and he'd set himself on coming here since the first time he passed by the grounds years prior.

The trials began as they would at any others he had attended. He did his best, confident in his abilities and determined to impress the coach and land himself a regular spot sooner rather than later. He heard the gym door swing open from the far end of where he stood, ready to serve, and saw someone barrel in late The figure bowed to the coach and apologizing for their lateness far more loudly than was necessary. Wakatoshi frowned, Irked that someone found lateness acceptable on the first day. The presumed other first year from his excuse about getting lost en route, was dismissed and began his warm up stretches and Wakatoshi put him out of his mind He had more important things to be concerned over than one of his peers making a bad impression of themselves.

By the end of the practice, he lined up with the rest of the first years and received favorable feedback from the coach. The other first year he had put out of his mind standing next to him, Wakatoshi realizing as the boy around his height receiving a minor scalding for his tardiness and the promise of being benched for the entire year if it became a habit. Coach Washijo bade them good evening and left them to perform their cool down stretches and clear away the gym.

Wakatoshi found a quiet corner away from the rest of the clubs members, not familiar with any of them and chose not to try and engage in uncomfortable conversation. He'd spending plenty of time with them in the coming years and he was more concerned with finding his dorm room from here and unpacking properly.

“Hay, I saw you out there, you're definitely going to be the ace in the future!” Wakatoshi turned, vaguely recognizing the boy who had came in late as he dropped himself ungracefully to the floor next to him, mimicking Wakatoshi's movements and stretching out his long, slender limbs. The redhead had been on the other court during his tryouts so now that he was up close, he got a good view of latecomer from earlier. Something strange shifted in his chest at the sight of vibrant red hair, wide eyes that scrutinized him with wonderment. Fine features struck a strong sense of familiarity and at the same time made him feel relaxed for reasons beyond him. The redhead abandoned his stretches and shuffled closer, studying him with narrowed eyes and a thoughtful hum. It may have been disconcerting if it weren't for the unusual bout of burning curiosity that swept over him. The boy didn't appear to realize how far forward he was leaning on his knees, seemingly to busy raking his eyes over Wakatoshi, and lost his balance, tumbling forward. He managed to partially catch himself, one hand slapping against the floor, but the other landed on Wakatoshis calf and the most bizarre sensation befell him. The immediate contact sent a shock through Wakatoshi's system that made him physically jolt and the view full or wild red along with the gym beyond disappeared..

Images. Settings. Places Wakatoshi had never seen nor been flashed through his mind at a dizzying speed. The redhead who had sat next to him no longer visible but he was there in his mind. A compassionate stranger, a protector, a mentor of such. The scenes felt like they spanned out an entire lifetime, many in fact. The memories went beyond his mind as they sharpened, the ghost of touches and sounds raising every hair on his body, all spanning across a time Wakatoshi didn't know and yet somehow he _knew_. The last image that flickered through his mind was of the smiling face of an elderly man and the mournful satisfaction of knowing he had finally found peace, features still and calm it made Wakatoshi's eyes burn. He screwed up his eyes tight, trying to bring the room back into focus and dispel the throw of his head from the onslaught of imagery that made no sense what so ever yet he knew they were _real._ The hand that had sent a shock through him shifted and he looked down, gasping for breath as the redhead shifted unsteadily to his knees. Glassy crimson pupils cleared, large eyes blinking slowly and found Wakatoshi's, disbelieving stare locking with his own. Wakatoshi couldn't find words.

_Impossible._

The thought seemed to mirror in the redheads eyes as his gaze dropped down to his palms, as if trying to fit something together. Wakatoshi dared not ask.

Someone called to them, asking if they were okay but the two ignored it. Wakatoshi was scared to say anything, not sure if he was losing his mind or... he wasn't sure what the other options were. The redhead scrambled back at the call, jumping back like he had been shocked and fixing his gaze back on Wakatoshi. Slowly. after looking down at himself and back at Wakatoshi, a slow, crooked smile pulled at the corners of his lips, the corners of his cheeks crinkled in a way that made Wakatoshi's chest tighten with aching familiarity.

“Well hay there, Have we met before? You look familiar,” He said, the attempt at casual skewered by the notable shake in his voice. The words strike Wakatoshi like a brand, the taste of those words ghosting over his tongue as memories of saying those exact words fill his mind. It' all the confirmation Wakatoshi to know he hasn't just lost his mind. Feeling light enough to float, he sits cross-legged more comfortably, returning the fond smile with one equally as warm, taking in the all to familiar form he couldn't believe he's seeing, right here, right now. Very much human once again. He can see the slight quakes running through the other, wide eyes blinking too much like he's trying to hold something back. The warmth in Wakatoshi's chest only thickens, managing to force some words out around the lump forming in his throat.

“Maybe in a past life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so emo going over this because i forgot how sad but then sweet the ending was TT.TT this had a different ending originally but I changed it since this kinda just slides into canon and it makes me soft T.T I WILL NEVER GET BOREDOF WRITING THESE TWO OMG AAHHH. I'm sorry this took forever but irl just got a bit crazy.
> 
> And yes, Shiratorizawa is built on the grounds Tendou kept visiting and buying past Ushi's, idk there's something incredibly bittersweet about the idea of them meeting in the same place where their past lives came to an end so it felt fitting T.T jfc I'm such a sap someone plz stop me XD  
> OOH!! I have a few very short bonus scenes for this that I cut out but I'll chuck them together in their own fic at er... sometime in the undefined future....
> 
> Tysm for reading! if you could actually stomach my writing this far, I'd love to know if you have any thoughts on it! kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> 2 fics marked as complete in one day aaahhh, the Bad Things Bingo next! :3c there's still a few prompts on it left to claim if you want some angst for (preferably) a Tendou ship :3
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Twitter: Tendododo1  
> UshiTen zine on twitter: ushitenzine  
> instagram/Tiktok/etsy: Tendododo


End file.
